CUSTOMER SERVICE   Le Client est Roi
by Cally-Muse
Summary: Si vous avez besoin de rire : Le PDG de Malefoy Int'l s'est encore créé des ennuis et a besoin d'un avocat; vraiment VRAIMENT besoin d'un avocat. Et il n'y a qu'une personne qui puisse relever le défi. DH   Blaise, Harry, Ginny, Pansy, Ron.
1. Chapter 1

_C'est avec une nouvelle traduction que je reviens! De la version originale "_Customer Service_" de **Sunny June 46**, je vous présente "Le Client est Roi". En 16chapitres, je vous propose d'explorer Drago et Hermione dans une atmosphère hilarante. J'ai pris vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à traduire cette histoire; bien que peut-etre (mon ^ ne veut pas marcher correctement, désolé) un peu courte, elle m'a faite mourir de rire. _

_J'espère que vous aimerez au moins autant que "_L'intimité, sa plus belle caricature_" -de la VO, "_A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy_". Si vous n'avez pas lue cette dernière, courez-y, Drago et Hermione sont juste adorables et les personnages additionnels très attachants. _

_Bonne Leture - Cally x _

* * *

><p><strong>CUSTOMER SERVICE<strong> – Le Client est Roi .

* * *

><p><span>I - Chers crétins.<span>

27 Fev. 2007

**To**: Service Client, Magi-com

**From**: D Malefoy, Malefoy International

**Re**: Service des plaintes

**Attch**:

Chers crétins,

Je suis client chez Magi-com depuis le 6 Janvier 2007, date à laquelle j'ai acheté le pack tout-en-un incluant l'installation de Magi-net, le modem magi-digital ainsi que le service téléphonique pour ma compagnie. Depuis mon adhésion clientèle à votre pathétique petite entreprise, j'ai rencontré plus d'incompétence dans les services que je croyais possible – tout autant qu'une ignorance et une stupidité à proportions monolithiques. Laissez-moi je vous prie vous détailler les défauts de votre système, pour que vous puissiez alors revoir vos prérogatives professionnelles et rectifier ces transgressions, ou plutôt (je suppose), pour que vous puissiez avoir quelque chose d'intéressant à lire alors que votre journée s'écoule lentement dans une stupeur oisive :

Mon installation initiale a été annulée sans aucune notification, m'obligeant ainsi à passer mon samedi entier assis à attendre que votre incompétent technicien se présente alors que j'aurais pu rendre cette journée beaucoup plus productive (ce qui dépasse votre entendement, j'en suis sûr). Quand il n'est pas arrivé, j'ai perdu cinquante-trois autres minutes accroché à mon portable à écouter votre exaspérante musique d'attente ainsi que la tout aussi ennuyante voix écossaise mécanique me dire de jeter un œil à votre site internet pour plus ample aide – ce que j'aurais fait si mon Magi-net avait été installé comme prévu. J'ai allégé l'ennui en fixant le vide pendant quelques minutes – activité dont vous êtes, j'en suis persuadé, familier et à laquelle vous excellez.

L'installation fut alors reportée quinze jours plus tard, bien que le technicien avait oublié d'apporter plusieurs outils importants dont entre autres : perceuse , baguette, et son cerveau. Trois semaines plus tard, tous les modems magi-digital commandés n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Après vingt-trois coups de téléphone sur trois semaines, les modems étaient enfin là – six semaines après les avoir demandés et payés pour. J'estime la non-effectivité de vos serveurs sur une échelle de un à 50, à 40; spécifiquement entre 18heures et minuit, du lundi au vendredi et le week-end.

J'attends toujours ma connexion téléphonique. J'ai appelé dix fois de mon portable votre ligne de non-aide, et ai été inutilement transféré à plusieurs individus désintéressés qui sont, il me semble, également d'une stupidité frôlant la catastrophe.

J'ai été informé qu'une ligne téléphonique est disponible (et que quelqu'un va me rappeler); qu'aucune ligne téléphonique n'est disponible (et que quelqu'un va me rappeler), que je vais être transféré à quelqu'un qui sait si oui ou non une ligne est disponible (et ai été coupé); que je vais être transféré à quelqu'un (puis redirigé vers un répondeur m'informant que vos bureaux étaient fermés); que je vais être transféré à quelqu'un puis redirigé vers l'irritante voix robotique écossaise – et plusieurs autres variations de ce genre.

Indubitablement, vous ne lisez déjà plus cette lettre, puisque vous avez au moins un millier d'autres clients insatisfaits à ignorer, et un peu plus de temps à perdre à fixer le vide. Sincèrement, je m'en fiche – c'est bien plus satisfaisant en tant que client de partager ma frustration à l'écrit que d'insulter votre musique d'attente. Pardonnez-moi, alors, parce que je continue.

Je trouvais que Lumos-Télécommunications étaient nuls; qu'ils avaient atteint le fond de la cuvette en terme de relation-clientèle, que personne nulle part ne pouvait être plus désintéressé, inutile et compliqué dans la livraison de services à leurs clients. C'est pourquoi j'ai été redirigé vers Magi-com et parce qu'il n'existe pas vraiment d'autre option, n'est-ce pas? Quelle ne fut donc pas ma surprise, de constater à ma plus considérable insatisfaction et déception la pluie de mécréants de la pire espèce que vous êtes. Du à l'échec de votre entreprise de répondre aux demandes de ma compagnie, j'ai été forcé d'investir dans un magi-net temporairement dont la vitesse équivaut à celle d'un escargot escaladant une colline en hiver.

Lumos-tel -bien qu'étant des imbéciles- brille de succès à côté de votre inutilité sans égal. Inutile de préciser que j'ai maintenant abandonné tout espoir de recevoir le moindre service de votre part. Je vous suggère alors de faire une croix sur toute potentielle future tentative d'extorquer de l'argent de moi ou de ma compagnie pour des services que vous avez pris tellement de soins à ne pas distribuer. Toute activité de cette sorte sera accueillie avec hilarité d'abord suivi d'incrédulité remplacé rapidement par de la dérision et peut-être, de rage perplexe.

Si cette lettre avait été remise en personne, elle aurait été accompagnée d'une myriade de sorts et sortilèges qui seraient la parfaite concrétisation de mes sentiments envers Magi-com et ses vains employés.

Bonne journée à vous – faites que ce soit la dernière de votre misérable petite vie, espèce d'irritable incompétents.

D Malefoy

Président et PDG

Malefoy International

PS: C'est maintenant le désire et l'intention de ma compagnie de poursuivre Magi-com, les dépouiller de tout bien et de les revendre morceau par morceau au plus offrant. Vous trouverez mon offre plutôt généreuse en document joint.


	2. Chapter 2

**CUSTOMER SERVICE** - Le Client est Roi .

* * *

><p><span>II - Mailerum Devilum<span>.

4 Mar. 2007

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: D Malefoy, Malefoy International

**From**: Mailer-Daemon

**Re**: Avis d'échec

**Attch**:

* * *

><p>Salutations. Cet email vous a été envoyé par Malefoy International. Malheureusement, le message que vous avez envoyé à l'adresse suivante n'a pu être remis. Cette erreur est permanente. Dommage. Vous feriez mieux d'utiliser une chouette.<p>

Magi-com Service Client :

Boite de messagerie introuvable.

MAILBOX NOT FOUND.

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Magi-tech services, Malefoy International

**From**: D Malefoy, Malefoy International

**Re: Re**: Avis d'échec

**Attch**:

* * *

><p>A celui que je paye pour être un imbécile incompétent:<p>

Ca me fait mal, après avoir passé tellement de mon précieux temps à articuler mon mécontentement à Magi-com quant à leur service insuffisant, de me rendre compte que j'emploie des gens du même acabit que ceux qui ont été assez chanceux pour se faire une place chez Magi-com, parce qu'aucune autre compagnie qui se respecte n'emploierait de tels idiots.

J'ai dédié mon temps et mon talent à la réalisation d'une pièce de maitre concernant mon expérience moins que satisfaisante avec Magi-com et ça n'a pas pu être transféré à cause du je suppose, sachant quelle bande de trolls vous êtes, grave manque d'éducation de la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui ce qui résulte en de médiocres performances professionnelles. Bougez-vous les fesses et réparez cette infernale panne et faites en sorte que mon email atterrisse chez Magi-com si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver à devoir vendre vos petits biens pour vous nourrir!

En menaçant vraiment vos jobs ici à Malefoy Int'l,

D Malefoy, votre BOSS

'_Noli irritare Draco_'

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: D Malefoy, Malefoy International

**From**: Magi-net services, Malefoy International

**Re: Re: Re**: Avis d'échec

* * *

><p>Monsieur Malefoy,<p>

Nous avons transmis votre message à Magi-com. Magi-com ont changé leur nom en Magic-net depuis votre dernière correspondance. Nous avons mis à jour votre liste de contact et si plus de problèmes sont rencontrés, faites-le nous savoir immédiatement.

Un employé qui aime son travail,

Skeet Becker

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: D Malefoy, Malefoy International

**From**: Service client, Magic-net

**Re**: Votre compte

* * *

><p>Cher client,<p>

Nous regrettons de devoir vous informer que votre abonnement chez Magic-net a pris fin pour cause de non-respect des paiements. Tous les services Magi-net ont été suspendus jusqu'à nouvel ordre en attente de réception des-dits paiements.

Merci d'avoir choisi Magic-net,

Service Client, Magic-net.

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Entreprise, Magic-net

**From**: D Malefoy, Malefoy International

**Re**: Votre Compagnie

* * *

><p>A l'intention du gamin de 5ans qui engage ses copains de crèche pour faire fonctionner son entreprise,<p>

J'ai informé deux fois votre Service Client que j'avais mis fin à toute connexion d'avec votre déplorable idée d'un fournisseur d'internet – et pourtant vous continuez à envahir ma boite de messagerie de factures réclamant paiement. Je refuse de donner une autre mornille à votre détestable compagnie puisque je ne suis pas une personne de charité et reste inflexible sur mon opinion de ne plus m'associer avec des sociétés qui ne sont pas à la hauteur des standards auxquels je hisse ma compagnie, Malefoy International.

En fait, j'ai plutôt l'impression que vous me devez une somme considérable pour tous les dommages que vous avez causé pendant cette période plutôt traumatisante.

Mon avocat vous contactera dans les plus brefs délais.

Meilleurs vœux quant à votre arrêt immédiat,

D Malefoy, Malefoy International

'_Noli irritare Draco_'

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: D Malefoy, Malefoy International

**From**: Cane, Cain et Kayne

**Re**: Des bureaux juridiques de …

* * *

><p>Cher Mr Malefoy,<p>

Merci d'avoir pensé à Cane, Cain et Kayne pour vous représenter lors de votre prochaine bataille juridique. Malheureusement, après avoir représenté Malefoy International sept fois ces deux dernières années et vous avoir représenté à titre personnel, Mr Malefoy, quatre fois en dix mois, nous chez Cane, Cain et Kayne prenons des vacances bien méritées en qualité que Cane a développé un sévère ulcère, Cain n'a pas encore vu son fils né il y a sept mois, et Kayne a disparu sans laisser de trace, vidant son compte en banque et abandonnant sa famille.

Nous serons donc dans l'impossibilité de prendre en charge votre dossier ou quelconque autre dossier à ce propos, pour un temps encore indéterminé. Merci encore d'être un client fidèle de Cane, Cain et Kayne, et nous vous souhaitons tout le meilleur pour votre prochain procès.

Merci de ne plus nous contacter pour quelque motif que ce soit.

Nos sincères salutations,

Cane, Cain et Kayne

'Représentants légaux pour les sorciers et sorcières moins légaux'

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: B Zabini, DRH

**From**: D Malefoy, PDG

**Re**: Où es-tu barré?

**! MAIL PRIORITAIRE !**

* * *

><p>Zabini,<p>

Je t'ai engagé pour une raison – maintenant sors ton gros postérieur de ton lit (embrasse Pansy pour moi) et ramène toi au bureau IMMEDIATEMENT sinon, je serais forcé de retenir ton chèque et récupérer ton balai de fonction.

Nous avons une urgence – sur un coup de tête j'ai décidé de trainer Magi-net en justice (un nœud dans le cou transformé en chardon dans le pied), et mes avocats ont coupé tout lien avec Malefoy Int'l.

Je n'ai plus de représentant et j'ai besoin de toi et de ta foutue intelligence dans les cinq minutes pour m'aider à trouver une solution. MAINTENANT!

Fais un bisous à Katerina de la part de son tonton Drago,

Malefoy

'_Noli irritare Draco_'

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Sa Majesté le Roi

**From**: le bouffon du Roi

**Re**: Quel plaisir …

* * *

><p>… De se faire réveiller de la sorte; non seulement je suis tombé de mon lit, mais ton mail prioritaire (qui ressemble étrangement à une beuglante) a également dérangé Pansy pendant qu'elle se bouclait les cheveux et maintenant elle a une brûlure pas franchement jolie au dessus de l'œil gauche (elle va passer te remercier plus tard) et bébé Katerina dont les performances vocaliques viennent tout juste d'explorer toutes les décibels possibles de l'humain (décibels que seules les harpies pouvaient atteindre jusque là). Je suis sûr que tu adorerais qu'elle te montre ce qu'elle sait faire; vient faire un tour à la maison dans la journée.<p>

De qui vient l'idée absolument stupide de connecter nos baguettes au Magi-net pour qu'on ne manque pas nos e-mails … qu'on ne les manque jamais?

Ah oui, c'était l'idée brillante de mon psycho de boss qui a un penchant pour interrompre les vies de sorciers et sorcières normaux parce qu'il ressent le besoin de discuter, parler de nouveaux marchés, et ce à TOUTE HEURE DU JOUR ET DE LA NUIT. Il faut vraiment que tu te trouves de meilleures heures (de préférence les mêmes que celles que le reste de la civilisation utilisent).

Tu n'es pas Dieu,

C'est moi Dieu.

Zabini.

PS: j'arrive au plus vite.


	3. Chapter 3

**CUSTOMER SERVICE** - Le Client est Roi .

* * *

><p><span>III - Bla Bla Bla<span>

5 Mars 2007

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: D Malefoy, Malefoy International

**From**: Barreau de Représentation et Consultation

**Re**: Recherche Nouvelle Représentation

* * *

><p>Cher Mr Malefoy,<p>

Merci d'avoir fait appel au Barreau de Représentation et Consultation, la firme numéro un dans la Négociation de Contrats et de Contentieux, l'Application des Droits. Nous tirons fierté de notre habilité à recommander de compétents avocats dont les milliers de succès témoignent de la qualité de nos services.

Nos clients sont toujours très heureux des services apportés et nous faisons tous pour rester au top sur ce marché changeant et dynamique. Il dépend de l'expérience et de l'œil aiguisé du Barreau de Représentation et Consultation d'atteindre leurs objectifs.

C'est à regret que nous vous annonçons que nous ne sommes pas en mesure de répondre à votre requête d'un nouvel avocat concernant votre plainte en cours contre Magic-net, en qualité que vous avez déjà été client de neuf de nos dix associés et avez, pour différents motifs et à différentes fins, été placé sur notre liste de clients à haut risque. A dire vrai, vous et votre compagnie êtes numéro un et numéro deux respectivement.

Nous vous envoyons nos plus sincères excuses et souhaitons le meilleur à la poursuite de votre recherche de représentation légale.

Sincèrement,

James Kirk, Conseiller en Chef

Barreau de Représentation et de Consultation

_« Partenaire de votre Carrière »_

* * *

><p><em>' … Je ne sais pas qui vous avez fait chanter pour avoir ce numéro, mais vous avez réussi à atteindre la messagerie vocale de Drago Malefoy. Si vous avez quelque chose d'intelligent ou bien digne d'intérêt à dire, gardez-le pour quelqu'un que ça intéresse. Ne saturez pas ma messagerie de vos babillages inutiles à moins que vous souhaitiez récolter les conséquences de mon immense mécontentement. BEEP!'<em>

_'… J'appelais juste pour te dire que je t'aiiiiiiiime. J'appelais juste pour te dire que tu comptes vraiment pour moi. J'appelais juste pour dire que je t'aaaa – oh, j'abandonne. Malefoy, c'est Zabini._ _Nous voilà face à un dilemme; Wilkes, Scott & Warren et Pride & Clark ont refusé de te représenter. Il semblerait que tu aies menacé de castrer W, S & W s'ils refusaient de laisser tomber les charges contre toi quand Miss Sanders avait déposé cette plainte de harcèlement sexuel et sont maintenant terrifiés d'être à moins de vingt kilomètres de toi et des bureaux … Pride & Clark ont tout les deux l'impression que quiconque s'associe avec toi et la compagnie est voué à échouer dans toutes leurs affaires suivantes. Il apparaît, mon ami, que toute la Communauté Juridique a peur de toi. Toutes mes félicitations pour t'être, avec succès, mis en totale autarcie de toute autre partie respectable de la société.'_

_' … Hey Drago, chéwi, c'est moi. J'ai passé une soirée foooooormidable la nuit dernière; il faut tellement qu'on se revoit. Je serai au club encore jusque trois heures, on se verra alors. Bisous bisous.'_

_'… Drago, c'est Pansy. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu annuler notre diner de famille pour pouvoir aller vagabonder à travers Londres avec ta nouvelle conquête de la semaine, Bambie, Barbie, peu importe son nom. Je sais que nous n'avons aucun lien du sang, mais nous sommes la seule famille que tu as et pauvre Katerina était tellement déçue que son Tonton Dragounet ne puisse pas libérer la seule, SEULE, soirée par semaine qu'il lui a promis. Tu as réussi à blesser une petite de deux ans, espèce de Don Juan dénué de sentiments. Viens diner ce soir pour te racheter – je fais un pain de viande. Bon d'accord, je fais faire un pain de viande. Bye.'_

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Gaspillage d'Espace de Bureau Surpayé

**From**: Celui Qui Signe Tes Chèques

**Re**: Impardonnable

* * *

><p>Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je te paye – je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce que tu fais exactement ici, en dehors de boire le café du bureau et d'ensorceler des notes de services pour qu'elles s'écrasent sur ma tête pendant d'importants appels d'affaires. Manifestement, tu n'es pas vraiment mis au défi ici, chez Malefoy International. Alors quand je te donne l'unique et simple tâche de me trouver un avocat, tu ne peux même pas en venir à bout! Trouve-moi un avocat Zabini ou bien tu seras celui qui me représentera devant la Cour! Et j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir tellement envie d'un misérable petit italien pour porter Malefoy International devant le Magenmagot.<p>

Oh, dis à Pans que je suis terriblement désolé d'avoir manqué le diner, j'ai perdu le compte des jours. Fais-lui savoir que je passerai ce soir pour son célèbre pain de viande (ou bien devrais-je, le célèbre pain de viande de Tibby?)

Et embrasse Katerina bien fort pour moi et dis-lui que j'arriverai avec une surprise.

Je crois que ta famille m'a ramolli,

Malefoy

'_Noli irritare Draco_'

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Le Français Flippant

**From**: L'étalon Italien

**Re**: Mr Toudoux

* * *

><p>Malefoy, Malefoy, Malefoy … tu ne cesses de me menacer avec de l'argent mais tu continues d'oublier que ma famille est la seconde plus riche famille sorcière d'Angleterre, deuxième derrière le prestigieux clan Malefoy, qui, à cet instant, perd sa bataille contre le Darwinisme. A la seconde même où tu perdras tout, mon bon ami, ma famille sera numero uno – et comme Katerina est le seule et unique récipiendaire de la fortune Malefoy sur ton testament … Et bien, disons juste que mes gènes sont l'exemple parfait de 'survie du plus fort'.<p>

Parlant de gènes, Katerina n'arrête pas de rire; elle est vraiment impatiente de te voir ce soir. Ne la déçoit pas.

Chin! À ton manque de progéniture viable,

Zabini

PS: A propos de l'avocat, j'y travaille toujours. J'ai entendu dire que Barrow & Associés ont licencié un de leur meilleur avocat du apparemment … à des divergences créatives. Si c'est le cas, je suis certain que nous pouvons faire une offre suffisamment alléchante, en considérant qu'elle n'aura d'affiliation à aucune firme et sera désespérer de trouver du travail. Laisse-moi faire.

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Ca va bien dans ta tête?

**From**: Le cerveau des opérations.

**Re**: tu as passé trop de temps avec Pansy …

* * *

><p>… Si tu penses que j'engagerais une femme un jour. A la minute où tu laisses une femme entrer dans ta vie tu peux dire adieux à tes couilles et bonjour aux sautes d'humeur, aux trucs roses à froufrous, et à 'faire l'amour'. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est du sexe! Sexe, sexe, sexe! Et celui qui pense autrement est soit a) une femme ou b) une pauvre excuse pour un homme à qui il manque assez de sens pour se marier.<p>

C'est une mission facile, Zabini – trouve-moi un homme avocat qui a le dynamisme et l'ambition (et à qui il manque moral et éthique) pour m'obtenir ce que je veux … et je veux Magic-net servi sur un plateau d'argent avec un ornement de persil sur le côté! Et du vin! Du vin rouge!

En ce qui concerne l'héritier que je dois encore concevoir: à vingt-sept ans, je ne ressens pas la pression ni l'empressement de me lancer dans une vie domestique cruelle comme toi et tous ces autres imbéciles. Je n'ai pas trouvé ma Pansy encore, merci mon Dieu, et n'ai aucune intention de me ranger jusqu'à être totalement prêt – dans très longtemps certainement, puisque je suis très satisfait de mon titre actuel de Deuxième Célibataire le Plus Prisé (et plus mignon) selon Sorcière Hebdo.

Jeune à jamais (Forever Young)

Malefoy

'_Noli irritare Draco_'

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Célibataire Recherche Compagnie

**From**: Divine vie de Famille

**Re**: Bla bla bla …

* * *

><p>… Tout ce que j'entends c'est 'Je suis un idiot malheureux qui est jaloux de mon meilleur ami parce qu'il a une femme et une fille qui lui sont totalement dévouées, à lui et son bonheur.'<p>

C'est bon, tu peux le dire: 'Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy et j'ai un problème : je hais ma vie et j'aimerais avoir une petite femme pour prendre soin de moi.'

Parfait, la première étape vers la guérison est d'admettre que tu as un problème. Prochaine étape: reconnaître tes nombreux défauts et changer ça. Commençons par ta misogynie.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi avoir une sorcière en tant que représentant est quelque chose de négatif. J'ai entendu dire que cette sorcière en particulier est presque aussi insensible et vengeresse que toi – ce qui, je dois l'admettre, est beaucoup dire; espèce de couillon belligérant. Elle est sortie première de sa promotion, a gagné plus d'affaires que la moitié des hommes avocats que tu as engagé mis tous ensemble, et est absolument à coupé le souffle dans ces petits pantalons de tailleur que les sorcières d'aujourd'hui insistent à porter. Elle est intelligente et tu pourras te rincer l'œil pas trop loin de ton bureau. Oh, rappelle-toi simplement que tu peux regarder mais pas toucher celle-là. Elle t'arracherait probablement la main avec ses dents et te la ferait bouffer de force.

En y réfléchissant, vas-y touche – ça te donnerait une bonne leçon.

Donc, ai-je le droit de lui envoyer une offre de travail qu'elle ne pourra simplement pas refuser (puisque je serai celui à l'approcher plutôt que toi – étant donné que tu as bonne réputation pour faire fuir les innocentes personnes très loin)?

En faisant ma mission continuelle d'aller contre le crédo 'Noli irritare Draco',

Zabini.

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: B Zabini

**From**: D Malefoy

**Re**: Je conteste la leçon

* * *

><p>Y a-t-il une raison qui te pousse à ne pas utiliser le nom de cette mystérieuse avocate? Je m'attendais à un nom de famille depuis un moment – qu'est-ce que tu caches, Zabini?<p>

Je ne veux pas que tu l'engages tant que je ne l'ai pas rencontrée – je dois m'assurer qu'elle s'élève aux mêmes standards de perfection qui nous sont chers ici chez Malefoy International (malgré le fait que je t'ai engagé, antithèse de la perfection).

Planifie un rendez-vous avec ma secrétaire … ha non, je l'ai virée la semaine dernière parce qu'elle avait renversé du café sur mon pantalon, en murmurant des trucs à propos d'avances inappropriées – troisième en un mois! Ca c'est un record, j'en suis sûr.

On dit jeudi?

Malefoy

'_Noli irritare Draco_'

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Va te coucher

**From**: Il est trois heures du matin

**Re**: Parfait usage du jargon légal, tu devrais être ton propre avocat

* * *

><p>J'ai mes raisons. Jeudi c'est bon.<p>

Laisse-moi tranquille, Pansy a besoin de ses douze heures de sommeil.

Marre de toi,

Zabini

PS: En fait, le record a été établi l'année dernière en Octobre où tu as perdu six secrétaires: trois parce qu'elles portaient des jupes trop longues, deux qui ont démissionné parce qu'elles pensaient qu'elles étaient engagées pour leurs cerveaux et non leurs visages, et une qui a démissionné juste avant d'intégrer le Programme de Protection de l'Identité des Sorciers et Sorcières pour raisons inconnues mais hautement suspectes (qu'est-ce que tu lui avais fait?).


	4. Chapter 4

**CUSTOMER SERVICE **- Le Client est Roi .

* * *

><p> IV - A.V.A.N.C.E<p>

7 Mars 2007

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> H Potter

**From**: H Granger

**Re**: Je m'suis faite … jeter?

* * *

><p>Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que Barrows et Ass. m'avaient invitée à déjeuner dans ce resto chic le 5 Mars et que je pensais qu'ils allaient me faire partenaire? Tu te souviens?<p>

Ouais et bin pas du tout ! Ils m'ont virée! Moi! Hermione 'je n'ai jamais perdu une affaire' Granger! Je ne veux pas faire ma prétentieuse, mais bon sang, si je ne suis pas le meilleur avocat qu'ils aient vu cette dernière décennie alors je mangerai cinquante scrouts à pétards!

Ils ont dit que nous avions des 'divergences de créativité' dans nos visions respectives de la firme. Ce qu'ils sous-entendaient vraiment c'est que je suis trop créative pour eux et qu'ils sont terrifiés de la différence que je m'apprête à faire dans le monde magique. Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai – ils connaissaient mes opinions; je veux réhabiliter les elfes et autres créatures magiques dans notre société et j'étais déjà bien en chemin pour réussir. Ils m'avaient engagée spécifiquement pour ma compassion envers les elfes, en sachant parfaitement que je sauterais sur l'occasion de pouvoir les représenter devant la Cour – je ne suis pas naïve; je savais que personne d'autre ne voulait de ce job. Je suppose qu'ils n'avaient pas pris en compte que je gagnerais effectivement mes affaires, ces traditionalistes hypocrites collet montés pleins de préjugés!

Maintenant les elfes sont sur la bonne voie de devenir des citoyens respectés et ils ont peur. Je vois bien comment ça se passe; je suis simplement trop bonne dans ce que je fais et ils ont peur de ce que seront leurs vies lorsque je libèrerai le dernier elfe, parce qu'ils ont au moins trois elfes chacun. Il se peut qu'ils aient alors à faire leur propre lessive et leur propre vaisselle – comme c'est effrayant!

Je devrais être soulagée de ne plus être coincée dans ces bureaux irrespirables où les mâles dominent; à disparaître derrière les contentieux d'elfes pendant que les gros bonnets qui se sont occupés des derniers Mangemorts récoltent toute la gloire. Je suis aussi heureuse que n'importe qui de voir les Mangemorts trainés devant le tribunal – mais et la justice pour les elfes, hein? Où est leur gloire? Où est leur liberté? Hein? Dis-moi Harry, OU ?

Je peux construire ma propre firme … parfaitement – Association Vindicative d'Aide à la Neutralisation de la Coalition contre les Elfes – A.V.A.N.C.E! Je peux le faire; surtout avec ton soutien, celui de Ron, et Ginny … Tu me soutiendras, n'est-ce pas?

Et quand le dernier elfe sera libre, rira bien qui rira le dernier – et ce sera moi. Retiens bien mes mots, Harry.

Retiens les bien.

Hermione

PS: Felicitations pour avoir été élu le Célibataire le Plus en Vogue dans Sorcière Hebdo pour la huitième année consécutive – Tu n'en as jamais marre?

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong> : D'abord S.A.L.E, maintenant A.V.A.N.C.E

**From**: Marre des Acronymes

**Re**: Le Front de Libération des Elfes de Maison

* * *

><p>N'as-tu jamais remarqué à quel point Ron faisait preuve de beaucoup d'esprit en surnommant sale Le Front de Libération des Elfes de Maison? Je veux dire, les initiales épellent même F-L-E-M ! C'est brillant, selon moi. (C'est pas moi qui ait écrit ça, c'est Ron.)<p>

Ok, alors tu as perdu ton job – ça arrive à tout le monde au moins une fois. Vois ça comme une possibilité de repartir de zéro: prends des vacances, ressaisis-toi, et puis relance-toi!

Je sais que tu veux monter ta propre organisation qui s'occuperait des affaires légales des elfes de maison, mais tu n'as pas vraiment l'expérience nécessaire pour gérer ta propre compagnie, Hermione. Tu es très intelligente, ça on le sait tous, mais tout le monde a besoin d'un peu d'expérience aussi. Au lieu de te lancer là-dedans tête-bêche, pourquoi ne fais-tu pas quelques recherches et n'essayes-tu pas de trouver quelqu'un qui te soutiendrait? Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui aurait le sens des affaires, le capital de démarrage, et qui s'y connait en organisations non-gouvernementales.

N'agis pas à la hâte et fais-moi savoir comment je peux te venir en aide. Et Ron aussi – il est là, il regarde le match. Il dit 'salut'.

Bonne chance.

Harry

PS: Si, y'en a marre – vraiment marre. Cependant, je pense passer le flambeau bientôt.

* * *

><p>- Malefoy International -<p>

Est. 1998

7 Mars 2007

Miss Hermione Granger,

Notre compagnie s'est récemment rendue compte qu'après cinq ans de bons et loyaux services, votre travail avec Barrow et Associés avait pris fin. Acceptez nos condoléances pendant cette difficile transition et nous vous prions de bien vouloir poursuivre votre lecture alors que nous nous présentons à vous avec une offre qui serait bénéfique à vous ainsi qu'à Malefoy International:

Malefoy International est à la recherche de nouvelle représentation légale suite aux différences rencontrées entre nos précédents avocats et le chemin qu'à décidé de prendre Malefoy International. Après bon nombre d'entretiens avec certaines des firmes les plus réputées de Londres, nous n'avons trouvé personne digne de la stature reconnue de Malefoy International.

Comme vous le savez, Malefoy International est associé à une multitude de projets, des recherches en médecine ou en potions aux nouvelles innovations en matière de balais volants. Actuellement, Malefoy International espère s'élargir en incluant les télécommunications magiques en fusionnant avec Magic-net, un des pionniers dans leur domaine.

Avant que les négociations ne puissent commencer, Malefoy International doit s'assurer les services, le temps, les efforts et l'engagement d'un avocat qui pourra représenter la compagnie lors d'une telle affaire. Après délibérations, nous chez Malefoy International pensons que vous, Hermione Granger, êtes l'avocat qu'il nous faut. Votre dynamisme et votre recherche de la perfection vous ont apporté un succès conséquent dans votre carrière en cours, mais votre potentiel de croissance a été entravé par l'oppression de la justice par partenariat. Chez Malefoy International, vous aurez la liberté et les ressources nécessaires pour faire la différence dans le monde magique.

Nous, chez Malefoy International, vous demandons de bien vouloir considérer notre offre, une parmi tant d'autres qui doivent sans aucun doute vous bombarder. En tant que compagnie à la croissance la plus rapide dans la Technologie et l'Innovation Magique, Malefoy International est sur le point de totalement moderniser le monde magique tel que nous le connaissons aujourd'hui. Ce serait un honneur que de vous avoir à nos côtés pour ce voyage vers le sommet.

Nous souhaiterions vous rencontrer Jeudi, à l'heure de votre choix, pour discuter des détails de l'offre qui vous attend, ici chez Malefoy International.

Sincères considérations,

Blaise Zabini

Directeurs des Ressources Humaines et de la Commercialisation, Malefoy International

_« Malefoy International – la différence de la Technologie et de l'Innovation Magique »_

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: H Potter

**CC**: R Weasley; G Weasley

**From**: H Granger

**Re**: C'est la Sainte Hermione aujourd'hui ou quoi?

* * *

><p>Tout le monde, vous n'allez pas croire ce que j'ai reçu au courrier de ce matin – et non Ron, je ne parle pas d'un catalogue Vivian's Mystery (catalogue, d'ailleurs, que j'aimerais que tu me ramènes. J'ai bien l'intention de commander des trucs.)<p>

J'ai reçu une lettre de Blaise Zabini de chez Malefoy International! Ils ont eu l'audace de me proposer un job de conseiller judiciaire! C'est la cerise sur le gâteau de la stupidité. Ont-ils déjà oublié qui je suis? Je suis Hermione Granger, la fille que leur adorable Président et PDG a tourmenté pendant sept ans sans s'arrêter à cause de son pauvre patrimoine. Zabini ne m'a peut-être pas directement offensée, mais il faisait partie de la foule ricaneuse d'imbéciles qui chantait les louanges de Malefoy.

Je peux simplement imaginer que tout ceci est une plaisanterie destinée à enfoncer un peu plus le clou après avoir perdu mon job. Et bien, ça ne marchera pas – je ne me laisserai pas embarrasser aussi facilement.

Garde un oeil ouvert,

Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Parano

**From**: Voix de la Raison

**Re**: Vigilance Constante, ce n'est pas l'idée

* * *

><p>Hermione,<p>

Je crois que tu dramatises un peu cette lettre. Peut-être que Malefoy International a vraiment envie de t'avoir comme avocat? J'ai entendu de sources fiables qu'ils recherchent une nouvelle représentation.

Peut-être que c'est l'opportunité que tu attendais. Tu ferais aussi bien d'aller au rendez-vous et voir ce que Zabini a à dire. Qui sait, ça se trouve Malefoy ne sait même pas que Zabini t'a offert la place? Il est tellement haut placé qu'il ne sait sans doute même pas qui est son avocat – juste qu'il en a un (j'ai d'ailleurs entendu que ses avocats avaient de quoi travailler … il est passé au tribunal plus souvent que toi.)

Si tu veux, je peux jeter un œil à la légitimité de l'offre – mais j'ai pas vraiment envie, alors va au rendez-vous jeudi. Ca ne va pas te tuer.

Harry

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit

**From**: Ecoute-moi MOI

**Re**: Tu as raison …

* * *

><p>… de penser que tout ça n'est qu'une grosse blague. Je te parie tout ce que tu veux que Malefoy était tranquillement assis un jour dans son énorme bureau cinq étoiles avec une vue fantastique sur la City en pensant à ses jeunes jours à Poudlard et qu'il s'est souvenu de l'imbécile qu'il était alors et comment tu le remettais à sa place tout le temps. Et puis je parie qu'il a grimacé, ressemblant davantage à une fouine à mesure des secondes, et qu'il a décidé d'égaliser les choses après toutes ces années. Tu te rappelles comme il aimait avoir toujours le dernier mot – je suis sûr que c'est ça! C'est son dernier mot.<p>

En rêve je laisse Malefoy avoir le dernier mot. Ne vas pas à ce rendez-vous; je te parie qu'ils vont te stupéfixer et t'attacher à la porte de Malefoy Int'l et te ridiculiser d'une façon ou d'une autre. A ta place, je ne le ferais pas.

Ron

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Crétin

**From**: Depuis quand je suis l'intelligent du groupe?

**Re**: Tu es un idiot

* * *

><p>Tu penses vraiment que Malefoy, après dix ans, a toujours quelque chose contre Hermione? Franchement man; ça fait des années qu'on a fini Poudlard. Si j'ai réussi à laisser tomber, je suis sûr que lui aussi... et je croyais que toi aussi, Ron? Ce n'est que Malefoy, sérieux; ça sert à rien de se prendre la tête à cause de lui.<p>

Peu importe qu'il ait été d'une grande aide pendant la guerre – on n'aurait pas pu se débarrasser de tous ces Mangemorts si sa compagnie n'avait pas mis sur la paille la plupart d'entre eux. Heureusement que ce vieux Tom était un bon homme d'affaire, à garder trace écrite de toutes ses transactions au cas où quelque chose viendrait à manquer …

Et je sais ce que tu es entrain de penser, son petit voyage vers le côté obscur à l'école a entaché sa réputation … mais il s'est repenti et j'y crois. En plus, mon thérapeute dit que c'est bon pour la santé de savoir pardonner et oublier et de ne pas tenir rancune … apparemment c'est quelque chose avec laquelle j'ai des difficultés.

Harry

PS: Puddlemere ont battu les Guêpes! Tu me dois cinq gallions.

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: H Granger

**From**: G Weasley

**Re**: Carpe Diem

* * *

><p>Hey girl, dommage etc. que la plus grosse compagnie du monde magique t'es offert un job; une compagnie qui a des millions de gallions à mettre à ta disposition pour des tonnes d'œuvres de charité, le pouvoir et le prestige dont tu as besoin pour convaincre le monde magique de libérer les elfes, et un PDG vraiment vraiment sexy.<p>

Si j'étais toi, je serais contrariée aussi. Qui veut travailler pour une compagnie à succès quand tu peux rester assise toute la journée sur ton canapé à regarder la peinture se craqueler, tes chaussons poilus aux pieds? Je veux dire, la réponse est évidente …

Tu es une idiote! Comment peux-tu penser que tout ça n'est qu'un énorme stratagème pour te faire payer une vieille rancœur? Être tellement intelligente te rend stupide.

Va à l'entrevue, écoute ce qu'ils ont à te dire et puis décide si c'est quelque chose que tu veux ou pas.

Oh, et n'écoute jamais Ron. Pendant qu'on grandissait tous, Ron faisait marche arrière jusqu'à ses huit ans quand il s'est fait tirer son pantalon par Malefoy quand on était à Gringotts – rallumant ainsi la flamme incessante du conflit entre lui et Malefoy. Conflit, qui je suis bien triste de le constater, n'en a toujours pas fini d'exister.

Si Harry peut le faire, on le peut tous – et donc toi aussi !

Love,

Ginny

PS: Harry est Célibataire le Plus en Vogue cette année encore. T'en penses quoi?

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Benedict Arnold

**From**: l'Amérique

**Re**: Traitresse

* * *

><p>Qu'est-il advenu de la solidarité fraternelle, hein? Je pensais que toi, entre tous, serait de mon côté. Je vois que je m'attendais à trop venant de toi – clairement, nous ne sommes pas aussi proche que je nous pensais.<p>

Tu as un bon point – j'aurais beaucoup de ressources qui pourraient vraiment aider mon combat contre la domination sur les elfes … mais je reste sur mon avis que, connaissant Malefoy et Zabini, il va falloir tirer beaucoup de ficelles. Je ne vais pas être leur marionnette: il va falloir qu'ils acquiescent à mes demandes aussi.

Qui es-tu pour te permettre de juger mes chaussons poilus, Miss Weasley, quand on sait que tu as les même en bleu? Ouais ouais, c'est bien ce que je me disais.

Ginny, je m'inquiète vraiment pour tes facultés mentales en ce moment – ai-je raison de penser que tu penses que Malefoy est sexy? Tu devrais vraiment aller consulter; on peut t'aider.

Doutant de ta santé mentale,

Hermione

PS: J'ai acheté la nouvelle cassette de Trulia Milds aujourd'hui – tu es prête pour du cuisinage hard-core de cookies? Amène le sel! Je te vois à 18heures.

PS2: Je pense qu'il faut que tu l'aides à rectifier son statut marital défaillant et l'inviter à sortir! On en parle plus bientôt.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger<p>

_« Pour les elfes du monde entier »_

7 Mars 2007

Mr Zabini,

J'accepte votre invitation pour un rendez-vous préliminaire ce jeudi. Rejoignons-nous à Le Château à trois heures pour discuter des détails.

Sincèrement,

Hermione Granger

* * *

><p><em>'...Malefoy. Allo? … Allo? … Il y a quelqu'un? … Allo? … Une seconde, je n'arrive pas à vous entendre, le bruit de mon extrême succès en affaires recouvre tout. Laissez un message et peut-être le considèrerai-je. BEEP!'<em>

_'… La taille de ton égo n'arrêtera jamais de me surprendre. Bonne nouvelle: la fille a mordu à l'hameçon. J'ai décidé que ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée que tu viennes au rendez-vous de jeudi. Ca te laissera plus de temps pour te faire à l'idée d'avoir une femme en tant qu'avocat et bien que je sois certain qu'elle ne puisse pas refuser l'offre, il reste la possibilité que si tu es là, tu foutes tout en l'air et que tout ça n'ait servi à rien. Va te faire une pédicure ou j'sais pas quoi et rejoins-moi au bureau à cinq heure.'_

_'… Allo? Alloooooooo? Papa y'a pe'sone. Alloooooooo? Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi. Ca suffit chaton. Vous êtes bien chez les Zabini, laissez un message. BEEP!'_

_'… Coucou bébé Katerina, c'est ton tonton et tu n'as pas le droit d'écouter, bouche-toi les oreilles. Je t'aime petit cœur … Zabini, espèce de fichu weirdo, une pédicure? Tu me prends pour qui, ta foutue femme? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir de gros seins et un faux bronzage? Sans vouloir être méchant, Pans. Très bien, je te laisse te charger du rendez-vous, mais je veux un rapport complet à la seconde même où tu reviens. J'ai le dernier mot sur cette sorcière, qu'elle veuille du job ou pas. Pansy, à plus.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Point Histoire<strong>: Benedict Arnold est le traitre le plus connu de toute l'histoire des Etats-Unis. Pendant la guerre d'Indépendance, il a voulu livrer un des points stratégiques de protections à l'ennemi qu'était l'Angleterre de l'époque moyennant un certain coût. Mais ça a échoué. Idiot ... D'où le To/From/Re d'Hermione à Ginny.


	5. Chapter 5

**CUSTOMER SERVICE** - Le Client est Roi .

* * *

><p><span>V - Carottes<span>

8 Mar. 2007

* * *

><p>« Que pensez-vous de notre proposition, Miss Granger? »<p>

« Je pense que vous essayez vraiment très fort de me rallier de votre côté, Mr Zabini, pour des raisons que je n'ai pas encore déterminées. Si je n'étais pas plus avisée, je penserais que vous tentez de me corrompre. »

« Etes-vous toujours aussi suspicieuse ou bien c'est juste aujourd'hui? »

« Si j'ai appris une chose, partiellement grâce à votre ancienne Maison, c'est qu'il y a toujours une motivation ultérieure derrière les offres bien trop alléchantes. Fini de faire semblant, à quoi jouez-vous? »

« J'aurais du savoir que je ne pouvais pas m'en sortir comme ça avec la Préfète de Poudlard la plus susceptible de réussir dans à peu près tout. Malefoy International est en pleine recherche de nouvelle représentation légale parce que notre très estimé Président et un babouin déchaîné qui a effrayé au loin ses anciens avocats du coup aucune firme respectable ne veut rien avoir à faire avec lui. »

« Donc au lieu de ça, vous avez conçu un plan pour tromper une sorcière sans méfiance qui a récemment perdu son job, en sachant de ce fait qu'elle ne pourrait refuser une offre tellement généreuse, malgré son manque d'expérience dans le domaine de l'entreprise et un statut plutôt impopulaire dans le monde légal? Parce que vous aviez épuisé toutes vos autres options et qu'on ne lui proposerait jamais rien de mieux? »

« Plus ou moins. »

« Bien, dans ce cas, merci mais non merci. »

« Miss Granger, je ne pense pas que vous compreniez ce que vous avez ici. Vous avez à votre disposition des millions de gallions qui peuvent être utilisés en faveur d'œuvres caritatives, vos œuvres caritatives, dont on parle à peine dans la société; des œuvres qui resteront inefficaces à moins qu'elles aient un sponsor qui les poussent un peu plus; vous aurez l'argent et les moyens de trouver des fonds pour votre petite croisade pour les elfes, même. Tout ce que nous demandons c'est que vous fassiez montre d'une loyauté sans faille envers Malefoy International et son Président et soyez d'accord pour représenter lesdits sujets dans des affaires d'ordre juridique. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, vraiment. »

« Mr Zabini, je suis flattée de vos efforts mais je ne peux simplement pas travailler pour une compagnie qui utilise tromperie et corruption pour forcer les gens à l'obéissance; spécifiquement une compagnie qui je le sais, et de source sûre, asservit les elfes. »

« Oh, descendez de vos grands chevaux, Miss Granger. Je suis un homme d'affaires; si je n'étais pas corrompu, je me serais fait manger tout cru par tous les autres hommes d'affaires sournois qu'il y a dans cette jungle. A bas la fierté juste une seconde, Miss Granger, et voyez les possibilités. Regardez plus loin que le bout de votre nez: de toute évidence, vos maigres tentatives pour libérer les elfes ne vous ont pas menée très loin. Avec l'argent et l'influence de Malefoy International, qui peut vous refuser ce que vous voulez? C'est l'argent qui fait tourner le monde rond, pas votre précieuse morale ni votre éthique. »

« Sans ma morale, je n'ai rien. »

« Ok, regardez les choses de mon point de vue: j'ai un boss vraiment en colère qui ne me lâche pas d'une semelle tant que je ne lui trouve pas d'avocat. J'en ai trouvé un – vous. Ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec qui est le meilleur avocat, qui a le plus long CV, ou qui gagne le plus d'affaires. Tout ce qui a de l'importance, c'est de trouver un avocat et je vous ai trouvé. Cependant, j'ai été heureux de constater que vous n'êtes pas seulement hautement qualifiée, mais vous êtes également impitoyable devant une Cour. Quand vous vous passionnez pour un dossier, vous y allez à fond et ne vous relâchez pas tant que vous n'avez pas atteint votre but. Vous êtes partante pour l'attaque et scrutez chaque détail jusqu'à trouver ce petit échappatoire qui vous fera gagner l'affaire. C'est exactement ce que Malefoy International recherche dans un avocat – ambition, dévotion, et cette féroce animalité que vous exemplifiez chaque fois que vous faites face à un Juge. »

« La flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part, Mr Zabini. »

« Ah, mais ça m'a quand même apporté un sourire. Allez, Miss Granger, ne m'obligez pas à supplier – mon boss est un tyran; je suis quasiment sûr que si vous refusez, je me fais jarter, pour ainsi dire. Et vous ne voudriez pas d'un pauvre père de famille dans la rue, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oh c'est bon, je suis parfaitement au courant de votre situation économique et je me demande vraiment pourquoi vous travaillez même. Pour passer le temps peut-être? »

« Ça et le fait que j'adore tourmenter mon patron. Alors, qu'en dites-vous? »

…

« Parfait, parlons peu mais parlons bien maintenant ... »

* * *

><p><em>'… Je suis, il est évident, incroyablement occupé et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à écouter votre misérable blabla. Faites une faveur à vous comme à moi et raccrochez. BEEP!'<em>

_'… Malefoy, vieux bourru rabougri, elle marche. Elle vient juste de partir et j'ai pensé partager la glorieuse nouvelle avant d'arriver au bureau où tu commenceras inévitablement à m'avada-kedavrer. A toute.'_

* * *

><p><em>'… Zabini. Vous savez quoi faire. BEEP!'<em>

_'… Zabini, pourquoi penses-tu que je voudrais te tuer – à part pour te voler ta fille et m'en aller avec ta femme? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches? Qui est-ELLE? Si tu n'es pas là dans cinq minutes, je vais te ta- ha cool, tu es là.'_

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire

**From**: Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait

**Re**: Parbleu

* * *

><p>J'ai le job.<p>

Harry, je te tiendrai personnellement responsable pour tout le mal qui est sur le point de m'arriver.

Je ne sais pas dans quoi je viens de m'engager – heureusement, c'est moi qui ait écris le contrat. Impossible qu'ils tirent profit de moi. En fait, je vais faire tellement de travail associatif pour eux qu'ils vont perdre de l'argent avec moi. Ha – voilà pour leur ignorance.

Honnêtement, ils pensaient vraiment que je ne verrais pas leur petit manège! Ils caressaient juste leur dernière option dans le sens du poil – ils étaient tellement désespérés de trouver un avocat qu'ils étaient prêts à m'accorder n'importe quoi. Crois-me; j'ai exploité cette opportunité jusqu'au bout.

Je vais être la plus sournoise d'entre les sournois!

Bref, je pensais avoir tout le monde à la maison demain soir pour une mini célébration – ton devoir c'est la salade; pas de carottes – Ginny déteste les carottes.

A demain,

Hermione

«_**F**ront de **R**édemption des **E**lfes **E**sclavagés_. »

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: H Granger

**From** : Propriétaires, Farces et Attrapes Weasley

**Re**: Proposition d'affaire

* * *

><p>D'après la rumeur tu serais maintenant l'heureuse employée de Malefoy International et George et moi voudrions faire partie des premiers à te féliciter pour ce nouveau job.<p>

Comme tu le sais, nous sommes entrain de penser à faire franchiser FAW et nous avons une proposition à te faire!

Si tu pouvais tirer quelques ficelles et faire en sorte que Malefoy Int'l investisse dans notre humble boutique, alors nous serions prêt à te faire bénéficier de … dix pour-cent des profits!

Ca c'est une offre que tu ne peux pas refuser!

Prends ton temps.

Penses-y.

Et fais-nous savoir lorsqu'on peut signer les papiers.

Mardi ça nous irait bien.

Rappelle-toi, dix pour-cent!

Fred et George

_'Nouveau en magasin le shamppoing 'Boucles d'Or' – Traitement Miracle pour vos Cheveux!'_

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Duo de Crétins

**From**: Bien essayé

**Re**: Retentez votre chance

* * *

><p>Fred et George,<p>

Aussi honorée que je sois de vous voir prendre avantage de ma nouvelle position à peine une heure après avoir accepté l'offre (les nouvelles vont vite, à ce que je vois), je dois décliner votre offre au nom de Malefoy International.

Malefoy International, bien que dirigé par un individu à la moral douteuse, est une compagnie respectable qui ne gâche ni son temps ni ses efforts en petits magasins de farces et attrapes. Malefoy Int'l passe d'innombrables heures à trouver des moyens de guérisons aux plus vils des sorts et sortilèges, à investir dans des programmes destinés à améliorer la vie de milliers de personnes, à faire don à des œuvres caritatives méritantes pour aider les moins chanceux.

Aussi malchanceux que vous deux soyez dans votre idiotie, je suis désolée de dire que votre magasin ne rentre pas en liste de compte.

Oh, vous deux devez amener le dessert pour demain soir: y'a plutôt intérêt à ce qu'il ne transforme personne en volaille; ou en aucun autre animal en fait.

A demain soir,

Hermione.

_« **F**ront de **R**édemption des **E**lfes **E**sclavagés. »_

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Trop sérieuse

**From**: Déçus

**Re**: Mais …

* * *

><p><em>Dix pour-cent !<em>

D'accord, quinze.

Tu es dure en affaire.

F & G

_'Nouveau en magasin le shampooing 'Boucles d'Or' – Traitement Miracle pour vos Cheveux!'_

* * *

><p>« Malefoy, tout va bien? »<p>

…

« Malefoy? Ton visage devient tout rouge. »

…

« Dommage, c'était le vase préféré de ta mère ... »

…

« Bon Malefoy, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Malefoy? … Malefoy! »

…

« Aïe! Ca va laisser une marque ... »

…

« Tu te sens mieux, maintenant? »

« C'était obligé que ce soit Granger, sérieux? »

« Elle est la meilleure, mec. »

« Y'avait personne d'autre? »

« Personne. »

« Granger? »

« Vois ça du bon côté, Malefoy. Elle déchire dans un tribunal, elle ne se laissera pas marcher sur les pieds par tes âneries, elle va libérer tous les elfes jusqu'au dernier dans le pays en commençant par ceux de la compagnie, et en tenue de travail elle est plutôt attirante. »

« Et c'est censé être le bon côté comment ça? »

« Je voyais ça de ma perspective. »

« Tu sais que tu es marié, on est d'accord? »

« Et heureux de l'être. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te concentres sur à quoi elle ressemble dans une jupe? »

« Ah, tu as remarqué aussi? »

« J'abandonne. »

* * *

><p><em>'… Si c'est ma mère, laisse un message. Si c'est la sorcière que j'ai rencontré au pub la nuit dernière, laisse un message. Si c'est Zabini, raccroche et fais chemin jusqu'à la falaise la plus proche et saute. BEEP!'<em>

_'Drago, j'en ai vraiment plus qu'assez que tu tentes de faire du mal à ma famille! Ce balais volant pour enfant apparemment inoffensif que tu as acheté à Katerina et auquel tu as fait quelques petits changements a volé dans la maison et avec ma fille dessus, s'est crashé dans le mur de sa chambre! Mon bébé a un très vilain bleu sur le genou, maintenant, je ne te remercie pas. Et QU'EST-CE QUE tu as fait à mon mari? Lui aussi arbore un horrible bleu dans le cou. Je ne te le redemanderais pas deux fois – arrête de faire du mal à ma famille ou tu devras en répondre devant moi. Tu comprends? Tu comPRENDS?'_

_'… Ok, Drago, je m'excuse de mon message précédent. J'ai oublié que tu souffrais de colère incontrôlable. J'ai le numéro de quelqu'un qui peut aider. Je pense que quelques leçons de gestion de la colère ne peuvent que te faire du bien. Rappelle-moi.'_

_'… Très drôle, Malefoy. Tu pensais vraiment que rire diaboliquement sur ma messagerie vocale me ferait changer d'avis? Je t'ai déjà inscrit pour ta première leçon. C'est jeudi prochain. Si tu n'y vas pas, tu ne pourras plus t'approcher de Katerina. Je n'ai pas envie d'en arriver là. La balle est dans ton camps.'_

* * *

><p><strong>CracheusedeFeu4<strong>: Nerveuse?

**Zen28**: Pourquoi serais-je nerveuse?

**CracheusedeFeu4**: Oh je sais pas; peut-être parce que tu commences ton tout nouveau boulot demain avec un égoïste boss agressif et ridiculement sexy.

**Zen28**: Te voilà encore avec tes commentaires sur la beauté de Malefoy. Ginny est-ce qu'il t'attire ou quelque chose de tout aussi absurde?

**CracheusedeFeu4**: Attirer par Malefoy? Plutôt crever. Je pense simplement qu'il est beau; y'a pas de mal à ça, que je sache?

**Zen28**: Bien, parce que j'ai eu peur pendant une seconde Ginny. Donc s'il ne t'attire pas, qui t'attire?

**CracheusedeFeu4**: Personne …

**Zen28**: Ah, et cette sempiternelle même réponse évasive. Peut-être que le canon meilleur ami à lunettes de ton frère t'a attiré l'œil?

**CracheusedeFeu4**: Mensonges! Je croyais avoir été parfaitement claire l'autre soir : je ne suis intéressée que par une relation tout ce qu'il y a de plus platonique avec Harry.

**Zen28**: Et je suis convaincue que tu me mens. Tu sais, l'autre jour il a négligemment mentionné qu'il pensait à lâcher son titre de Célibataire le Plus en Vogue, ce qui veut dire une seule chose …

**CracheusedeFeu4**: … qu'il poursuit son désir secret de rentrer dans les rangs de l'Église.

**Zen28**: Et dire que je pensais être la cynique de nous deux. Très bien, je laisse tomber – pour le moment.

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Mon meilleur ami

**From**: Ton Meilleur ami

**Re**: Notre autre meilleure amie

* * *

><p>Hey Harry, j'ai un pressentiment bizarre à propos d'Hermione et de son nouveau job – et ce n'est pas à cause de Malefoy.<p>

Enfin c'est exactement ça en fait si – c'est Malefoy! Il peut avoir n'importe quel avocat – pourquoi elle? Pourquoi Hermione? Pourquoi maintenant?

Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

Ron

PS: œuf pourri un jour, œuf pourri toujours … et ça commence à sentir le sulfure, moi je dis!

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Tache de rousseur

**From**: Le Balafré

**Re**: Rat de Bibliothèque

* * *

><p>Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Ron; ça semble un peu suspicieux que Malefoy, tout d'un coup, soit intéressé par Hermione. Mais de mon point de vue, tout à l'air en ordre. La seule chose à laquelle je puisse penser, c'est la retombée que ça aura.<p>

Ils lui ont donné un pouvoir illimité, apparemment – ce qui, bien sûr, n'est pas gratuit. Mais Hermione est une grande fille … elle peut s'occuper de Malefoy.

Je ne suis pas inquiet.

Harry

PS: Pourquoi Ginny n'aime pas les carottes? Et c'est quoi ton obsession avec les œufs? Nettoie ton frigo et ça devrait faire partir l'odeur.

* * *

><p><strong>TN: Avez-vous regardé -ou vu les résultats- des MTV MovieAwards? C'te blague. **

**T/N2: Vous êtes vous jetés sur le numéro Collector Harry Potter du magasine Empire? Si non, courez le chercher, il en vaut le détour :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CUSTOMER SERVICE -** Le Client est Roi .

* * *

><p><span>VI - Snazzleberry<span>

9 Mars 2007

* * *

><p><em><span>N.D.S … Malefoy International<span>_

Miss Granger:

Bienvenue chez Malefoy International – Pardonnez-moi de ne pouvoir vous accueillir dans la compagnie en personne mais j'ai été inévitablement retenu. J'espère que Mme Greene s'est montrée utile et que vous savez désormais vous dirigez dans les locaux.

Nous nous rencontrerons à dix heures dans la Salle de Conférence B pour parcourir ensemble le dossier du procès que Mr Malefoy attente contre Magic-net. Vous disposez de tout ce temps pour vous familiariser avec les détails de l'affaire – le dossier devrait déjà être sur votre bureau.

Jusque là, bonne chance et bienvenue en enfer – je veux dire, chez Malefoy International.

B Zabini

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: H Granger

**From**: G Weasley

**Re**: Comment ça se passe

* * *

><p>Hey girl, comment se passe ton premier jour? Grand Patron ne t'a pas encore tuée, n'est-ce pas? Si c'est trop tard, est-ce que je peux prendre ton appartement? Mon bail se termine à la fin du mois et j'ai envie de bouger – les souris sont assez sympa, mais les cafards ne sont pas de très bons colocs.<p>

Love,

Ginny

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: G Weasley

**From:** H Granger

**Re**: C'est …

* * *

><p>Intéressant, jusque là.<p>

Tu n'imagines même pas ce que Malefoy veut faire. Il veut trainer Magic-net en justice pour incompétence! Il dit qu'ils sont, et je cite, ' une insulte pour le plus haut savoir.' Comme si Malefoy avait déjà eu une seule pensée intelligente. Ce procès ridicule va ruiner son cas; sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Pas de problème, tu peux emménager chez moi (en imaginant que je meurs bien). Bien que, si tu voulais venir vivre avec moi le temps de te trouver un endroit qui t'aille mieux, ça me dirait bien. Je suis un peu seule – ce serait plus drôle d'avoir quelqu'un autour, spécialement quand Ron et Harry apparaissent sans prévenir. Se serait sympa d'avoir une autre fille sur qui compter avec toute cette testostérone.

On en reparle plus tard, pour le moment je dois retourner à la gaffe de Malefoy. Du classique Malefoy.

Hermione

* * *

><p><em><span>N.D.S … Malefoy International<span>_

Z:

Tu étais fourré où ce matin? Quelle genre de conférence tellement importante et urgente, t'a retenu pendant deux heures entières?

Et où est barrée Granger?

M

* * *

><p><em><span>N.D.S … Malefoy International<span>_

M:

Alors quoi, tu es tellement paresseux maintenant que tu réduis nos prénoms à de simples lettres? C'est pas comme si je m'appelais Velasco Rinkenbergleson. Et si c'était le cas, je me serais empressée de changer de nom.

Si tu dois savoir, j'étais à la maison en _conférence_ avec ma femme, parlant de problèmes _pressants_ et _urgents_. Je suis sûr que tu comprends l'_importance_ de telles situations, toi qui a des rendez-vous de cette sorte au moins … trois fois par semaine, c'est ça?

Pour ce qui est de Granger, je suppose qu'elle travaille dans son bureau, à absorber les détails de ta bataille avec Magic-net.

Z

* * *

><p><em><span>N.D.S … Malefoy International<span>_

Rinkenbergleson:

Ton insinuation me passe totalement au travers. C'est au moins _quatre_ fois par semaine.

Je m'en fous d'où elle est tant qu'elle fait ce pour quoi elle est payée!

M

* * *

><p><em><span>N.D.S … Malefoy International<span>_

Arrêter d'ensorceler ces fichus notes pour qu'elles s'écrasent sur ma tête.

Contrairement à toi, je suis un homme occupé.

* * *

><p><em><span>N.D.S … Malefoy International<span>_

Homme de Riendutout:

Alors maintenant mon importance a été réduite à tel point que je ne mérite même plus de nom propre? Tout ce que je suis est un espace blanc?

Et moi, contrairement à toi, j'ai le sens de l'humour.

Blaise Giovanni Benito Guiseppe Mario Zabini

* * *

><p>« Malefoy. »<p>

« Granger. »

« Zabini. »

…

« Zabini pourquoi, et c'est juste une question, as-tu dit ton nom? »

« J'voulais juste faire partie du truc, c'est tout. »

« … O-K. »

…

« Et si on commençait? »

* * *

><p><strong>MamboItaliano<strong>: waouh, elle a de la poigne, n'est-ce pas?

**L'HommeLeVrai**: Je me fiche un peu de son impertinence. Son comportement de hippie vengeresse de la nature, des elfes et des femmes ne l'arrange pas. Personnellement, je la trouve glaciale; il lui manque toujours cet éclat vif qu'elle n'avait déjà pas à l'époque de Poudlard.

**MamboItaliano**: Oh je ne sais pas. Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose de vif chez elle …

**L'HommeLeVrai**: Euh Allo, Pansy? Ca te rappelle quelque chose? Ton adorable et ravissante … Oublie ça - ta femme?

**MamboItaliano**: Euh Allo, Granger? Ca te revient? J'ai vu la façon dont tu la reluquais.

**L'HommeLeVrai**: Je n'honorerai pas cela d'une réponse.

**MamboItaliano**: L'honneur n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

**L'HommeLeVrai**: Apparemment si puisque c'est de Granger que nous parlons là.

**MamboItaliano**: Je crois qu'il faudrait plutôt dire que c'est d'elle que nous tapons là.

**L'HommeLeVrai**: Qui es-tu? Je ne me rappelle pas que mon meilleur ami ait été idiot à ce point – oh attends, on s'en fout. Tu as toujours été l'idiot de la bande.

**MamboItaliano**: Ouch, mais quel éclair de génie en comparaison des deux brutes que tu trainais tout le temps derrière toi.

**L'HommeLeVrai**: Oh Zabini, c'est horrible de dire ça de ta femme et de sa meilleure amie. Je ne suis pas certain que Millicent apprécierait que tu dises ça.

**MamboItaliano**: Millie n'aime pas grand chose de ce que je dis. Bref, je digresse – retour à Granger.

**L'HommeLeVrai**: Et bin, on ne peut pas faire plus bas que ça.

**ManboItaliano**: Elle a soulevé quelques bons points que nous devrions reconsidérer, je pense. Elle est bien plus intelligente que ce que tu lui en donnes crédit. Par exemple, tu n'as pas vraiment d'excuse valable pour vouloir poursuivre Magic-net. Tu as bien signé le contrat, oubliant apparemment de lire les petites lignes qui te garantissaient le droit d'annuler l'installation et le service, en ne perdant ainsi que le prix de l'installation et le premier mois.

**L'HommeLeVrai**: Mais le technicien n'a jamais fini l'installation et nous n'avons eu de connexion que pour huit jours en tout et pour tout. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose dans mon cas qui justifie mon désir de voir Magic-net partir en fumée.

**MamboItaliano**: S'il y a quelqu'un qui peut le faire, c'est bien Granger. Une fois, elle a été capable de faire libérer tous les elfes de maisons de Guava Nation parce que l'entreprise qui fabrique des vêtements offre une réduction de 15% à tous ses employés ainsi qu'un libre accès à tous les vêtements qui ont des malfaçons. Seulement, ils avaient oublié de mentionner dans leur charte que ces bénéfices n'étaient que pour les employés humains. Et donc comme tous les employés reçoivent en gros des vêtements, les elfes ont donc ainsi été libérés … bien que, involontairement.

**L'HommeLeVrai**: C'est intelligent, j'avoue … mais maintenant ça coût plus cher d'engager des gens, merci beaucoup aux escapades elfiques de Granger.

**MamboItaliano**: Le verre est toujours à moitié vide pour toi, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: H Granger

**From**: R Weasley

**Re**: Morte, ça y est?

* * *

><p>Hey Hermione, est-ce que Malefoy t'a tuée déjà? Je peux venir le frapper là, ou bien? Qu'il tente de poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur toi et je … je … je l'étrangle!<p>

Tu ne me refuserais pas le plaisir de voir le visage de Malefoy rencontrer mon poing, n'est-ce pas?

Ron

PS: Tu sais pourquoi Harry a appelé un peu tout le monde en faisant un sondage légume? Il n'arrêtait pas de jurer dans sa moustache quand je lui ai dit que je n'aimais pas les épinards et les brocolis, il a dit que je ruinais tout. Depuis quand il s'y connait en légumes?

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Mr Muscles

**From**: Pas encore en détresse

**Re**: C'est quoi le problème des Weasley …

* * *

><p>… à tous penser que je vais mourir aujourd'hui? D'abord ta sœur, puis toi … Vous vous êtes déjà tous jetés sur mes biens? Juste pour que tu saches, Ginny est prem's pour mon appartement.<p>

Merci de t'inquiéter, Ron, mais je m'occupe de tout – si Drago Malefoy pense qu'il peut me commander, alors il ne s'est pas à quoi il s'attend!

Hermione

PS: Harry ne m'a rien demandé d'absurde à propos de légumes dernièrement, alors je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: H Granger

**From**: D Malefoy

**Re**: Hmm …

* * *

><p><em>'si Drago Malefoy pense qu'il peut me commander, alors il ne s'est pas à quoi il s'attend!'<em>

Si je ne m'abuse, Granger, je suis bien ton boss – ce titre me donnant tout droit et privilège de te commander à ma guise.

Dans mon bureau dans cinq minutes!

Ton BOSS

_'Noli irritare Draco'_

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: D Malefoy

**From**: H Granger

**Re**: est-ce que tu m'espionnes?

* * *

><p>Faut-il que je comprenne que tu espionnes mes e-mails, Malefoy?<p>

C'est une violation de mon intimité et si je n'étais pas ton avocat, je te trainerais en justice pour ça. Je vais simplement continuer à faire ce que je faisais en sachant pertinemment que je gagnerais de toute façon.

H Granger

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: H Granger

**From**: D Malefoy

**Re**: Ce que tu ne réalises pas …

* * *

><p>… c'est que j'en sais plus que je ne laisse paraître.<p>

Je te surveille,

Big Brother

PS: Une minute!

_'Noli irritare Draco_'.

* * *

><p>Chère Hermione,<p>

J'avais envie de me la jouer rétro du coup je t'ai envoyé une chouette. J'espère que ta journée s'est bien passée au travail. On se voit à six heures pour diner.

Harry.

PS: les mandarines dans une salade ne te dérangent pas, n'est-ce pas? Et le céleri?

* * *

><p>« Malefoy. »<p>

« Quoi? Tu as répondu à ton portable? Qu'est-ce qui va pas? Tu es blessé? Tu es en prison? »

« Ferme-la Zabini. Tu as quelque chose d'important à dire avant que je ne te raccroche au nez? »

« Tiens donc, nous somme un brin grincheux. »

« Longue journée. Je suis fatigué et je suis entrain de fantasmer sur une potion de sommeil et du whisky pur feu. Pas le temps de jouer. »

« Mauvais à ce point? »

« C'est une vraie cinglée! Elle déborde d'énergie – elle ne s'arrête jamais. Je l'ai faite venir dans mon bureau pour revoir le contrat d'avec Lumos-Tel et puis elle s'est lâchée – elle s'est emparée du dossier, a trouvé des incohérences dans presque tous les contrats qu'on a et maintenant elle veut rencontrer tous les autres avocats des compagnies avec lesquelles nous sommes partenaires pour parler de nouvelles conditions parce qu'elle pense qu'on est entrain de profiter de nous. Je suis supposé tirer profit des autres, pas l'inverse! »

« Donc tu es ennuyé parce qu'elle fait son travail? »

« Elle couine. »

« Et comment tu sais ça? »

« Je lui ai donné un des Snazzleberry de la compagnie. »

« Oh? »

« Et elle a couiné. Comme un cochon. Jamais entendu ça. »

« Bon, elle est enthousiaste ... »

« Elle va être super chiante, à m'en donner des migraines, je le sens déjà. »

« Tu me remplaces déjà? »

« *soupire* ... »

* * *

><p>« Hey Hermione, c'est quoi ça? »<p>

« Ca George, c'est mon nouveau Snazzleberry! »

« Fred, vite – regarde ça! »

« C'est … c'est … génial! »

« C'est fantastique! »

« T'as vu tout ce que ça peut faire ... »

« GSM triple-bande ... »

« E-mail ... »

« Connexion au réseau à la vitesse de la lumière ... »

« Messagerie instantanée ... »

« Navigateur Wiz-net... »

« Ca va révolutionner la communication! »

« Je crois que je suis amoureux. »

« Je crois que je suis amoureux. »

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'on n'en ait pas des comme ça. »

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'on n'en ait pas des comme ça. »

« Je ne peux pas imaginer la vie sans ça. »

« Je ne peux pas m'imaginer comment était la vie avant ça. »

« Fred, George! On revient sur terre! On recule du Snazzleberry. »

« Un dernier coup d'oeil – s'te plait? »

« Bon, d'accord ... »

« Géant ... »

« D'accord, qui devait amener la salade? »

« Euh, moi ... »

« Ok Harry, alors pourquoi tu en as amené six? »

« Et bien, je euh voulais amener quelque chose que tout le monde aimerait. »

« Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec la première? »

« Ginny n'aime pas les carottes. »

« Et la deuxième? »

« Ron n'aime pas les épinards. »

« Donc tu en as apporté six à la place? »

« Oui. »

…

« Ok. »

* * *

><p><em>'… vous êtes bien sur le portable d'Hermione Granger. Merci de laisser votre nom et message et je vous rappellerai aussitôt que possible. BEEP!'<em>

_'… Granger, ta messagerie est aussi terne que ce pantalon de tailleur que tu portais aujourd'hui. Je suppose que je ne peux pas t'obliger à abandonner les pantalons et d'en rester aux jupes, non? Oh, si je peux, je suis ton boss – je peux te dire de faire tout ce que je veux! Et ce que je veux que tu fasses c'est une offre sur la Dover Tower – je pense l'acheter, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Je veux d'abord savoir qui sont mes concurrents. Et je veux le savoir à la première heure demain.'_

* * *

><p><em>'… Faites nous une faveur à tous, fermez-là et raccrochez. BEEP!'<em>

_'… Malefoy tu as déjà eu sept plaintes pour harcèlement sexuel de remplies contre toi – tu en veux une autre? Tu ne peux pas me faire faire tout ce que tu veux! Tu es mon patron, pas mon maitre. Je ferai une proposition sur la Dover Tower, mais, tu n'y vis pas déjà? Et demain c'est samedi! J'aurais cette info prête pour lundi!'_

* * *

><p><em>' … Bienvenue sur mon ennuyeuse messagerie qui manque d'originalité. Laissez un message et je vous rappellerai. BEEP!'<em>

_'… pas vraiment une amélioration, Granger. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est le sarcasme, à tout hasard? Et pour ton information, tu as été employée en tant que mon avocate personnelle tout autant qu'en tant que l'avocate de la compagnie … ce qui veut dire que je peux avoir besoin de tes services à toute heure, jour et nuit, du dimanche au samedi. Bienvenue chez Malefoy International, darling.'_

* * *

><p><em>'… Faites nous une faveur à tous, fermez-là et raccrochez. BEEP!'<em>

_'… Fais-moi une faveur, arrête de m'appeler ou alors j'éteins cette chose! Et ne m'appelle pas darling! Je te verrais lundi et PAS avant.'_

* * *

><p><em>' … Bienvenue sur mon ennuyeuse messagerie qui manque d'originalité. Laissez un message et je vous rappellerais. BEEP!'<em>

_' … Tu ferais mieux de ne pas éteindre ton téléphone, Granger.'_

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock, knock!<em>

_Knock, knock, knock!_

« Granger, ouvre ta porte! »

_Knock, knock, knock!_

« Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques chez moi? »

« Je te prouve quelque chose. »

« Et qu'y-a-t-il de tellement important à prouver à … à … une heure du matin? »

« Le fait que je t'ai engagé – tu es mienne – tu m'appartiens! »

« Tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi, Malefoy … C'est quoi cette odeur … tu es saoul? »

« Possiblement... »

« Mais oui, tu es saoul. Malefoy, rentre chez toi avant que tu ne te fasses du mal. »

« Non, je ne crois pas que j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi... »

« Malefoy, tu ferais mieux de déguerpir de chez moi avant que je ne te jette un sort. »

« Je voulais juste voir où tu vis … J'ai entendu des histoires, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était vrai. Mais oui, tu vis bien ici. Tu vis ici pour tenter de rester en contact avec tes sales racines, Granger? »

« Hey! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mon appartement? »

« C'est tellement … petit. Je veux dire, comment peux-tu vivre ici? Rien que toi et moi on tient à peine dedans. »

« Malefoy, dehors. »

« Non. »

« Sors de là ou bien je te lance un sort pour te désaouler. »

« Tu ne ferais pas ça! »

« Un … deux … trois ... »

« Tu es vraiment entrain de compter? »

« Et bien, ça marchait bien pour mes parents. »

« Je suis confus. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Je veux cette information dès demain Granger! »

« DEHORS! »

Crack!

« Oh, dans quoi me suis-je embarquée? ... »

* * *

><p><strong>TN: VOUS ETES AU COURANT POUR POTTERMORE ? **(www (point) pottermore (point) com)


	7. Chapter 7

**CUSTOMER SERVICE -** Le Client est Roi .

* * *

><p><span>VII - Cornichons, Moutarde et Marmelade<span>.

10 Mars 2007

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: D Malfoy

**From**: H Granger

**Re**: Dover Tower

**Attch**:

* * *

><p>A l'intention de l'ignorant sans scrupules:<p>

Voici toutes les informations dont tu as besoin concernant la Dover Tower, incluant: l'historique des offres (tu es en tête avec 5.3 millions de gallions), la valeur du marché (tu perdras 7,000 gallions par jour si tu achètes la tour), la liste des occupants et leur dossier (idiot paranoïaque), et la liste du staff (fini les femmes de ménage françaises pour toi).

Je viens de passer cinq heures à compiler tout ça pour que tu n'aies plus aucune raison de venir frapper à ma porte à la même heure horrifiante qu'hier. Il est maintenant six heures du matin et je vais me coucher.

Ne me réveilles sous aucun prétexte : inondation, feu, fin du monde ou autre.

H Granger.

'Front de Répression des Elfes Esclavagés ' même les tiens. HA!

* * *

><p><em>' … Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie d'Hermione Granger. Je suis actuellement entrain de dormir, dans mon lit douillet à rêver que je mutile mon boss. Merci de ne pas me tirer de mon calme sommeil. BEEP!'<em>

_'… Ah, tu rêves déjà de moi? Je ne peux pas dire que je t'en veuille … si j'étais une sorcière, je me ferais vraiment violence pour ne pas me sauter dessus aussi – euh, attends, ça ne marcherait pas parce que je serais une sorcière et non moi-même et donc il n'y aurait pas de moi sur lequel sauter, puisque je serais en fait, une femme et qu'on ne peut pas se sauter dessus tout seul … Granger, il m'a semblé t'avoir demandé d'être consciencieuse dans tes recherches. Tu ne m'as pas listé les noms de mes concurrents, par ordre alphabétique, du plus vieux au plus jeune. Ton travail n'est ni fait ni à faire. C'est inacceptable.'_

* * *

><p><em>' … Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie d'Hermione Granger. Je suis actuellement entrain de dormir, dans mon lit douillet à rêver que je mutile mon boss. Merci de ne pas me tirer de mon calme sommeil. BEEP!'<em>

_' … Granger! Sors de ton lit! Il est midi déjà! Je t'ordonne de te réveiller ou bien je serais forcé de le faire moi-même.'_

* * *

><p><em>'BEEP!'<em>

_'… Je vois que tu as déjà exploité tout ce que tu pouvais de ton cerveau pour trouver une messagerie originale. Je crois qu'il est possible que ton arrogante, égocentrique, vaniteuse, égoïste voix me manque … Oh Dieu, ca n'avait pas l'air crédible une seule seconde! Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à mentir proprement … Malefoy, tu es sans conteste le plus idiot de tous les hommes de cette planète. Si tu ouvrais le dossier joint, tu verrais clairement sur la première page de l'historique des appels d'offres les noms de tous tes concurrents dans l'ordre alphabétique et à quel prix ils ont offert d'acheter la tour. Quelque chose me dit que tu n'as pas ouvert le document joint et que tu as tout simplement sauté aux conclusions. Au fait, tes petites menaces ne me font ni chaud ni froid. J'ai_ _déjà pris les précautions nécessaires au cas où tu déciderais de passer me voir une nouvelle fois. Je connais quelqu'un chez les Weasley qui serait fort enthousiaste à l'idée de poser les mains sur toi.'_

* * *

><p><em>'… D'accord, je suis réveillée, mais je t'évite – laisse-moi tranquille, on est samedi. BEEP!'<em>

_' … Granger je ne savais pas que tu te chargeais de placer tes amies. Tu peux dire à la petite Belette que je connais pas mal d'endroits où elle pourrait mettre ses mains. Peut-être que de t'avoir à mes côtés ne sera pas si mal finalement.'_

* * *

><p><em>' … Si c'est la fille Belette, tu peux me trouver à la Dover Tower, penthouse C. Les autres, foutez-moi la paix. BEEP!'<em>

_' … Malefoy! Tu es dégoûtant! Je parlais de Ron Weasley! Pas de Ginny Weasley!'_

* * *

><p><em>'… D'accord, je suis réveillée, mais je t'évite – laisse-moi tranquille, on est samedi. BEEP!'<em>

_' … Granger, tu peux dire à la Belette qu'il garde son balai et ses souaffles pour lui. Je ne joue pas pour l'autre équipe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu es une vraie petite coquine, Granger.'_

* * *

><p><em>' … Si c'est la fille Belette, tu peux me trouver à la Dover Tower, penthouse C. Les autres, foutez-moi la paix. BEEP!'<em>

_' … Oh tu es tellement dégoûtant! Beurk! J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies laissé ce genre de message sur mon téléphone – tu es fou, tu le sais? Ouais, tu le sais. Ron Weasley a très envie de te mettre un poing et je ne vais certainement pas l'en empêcher! Il voulait à la base te frapper le ventre jusqu'à ce que tes côtes se replient sur elles-mêmes, mais je lui ai dit de plutôt viser la tête – pour qu'il ne touche rien de vital.'_

* * *

><p><em>' … La, la, la, je n'écoute pas! BEEP!'<em>

_' … Euh, tu vas bien, Hermione? Cette messagerie est euh … intéressante … Enfin, j'étais sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui et devine qui j'ai vu? Ton patron! C'était vraiment bizarre par contre … Il n'arrêtait pas de me sourire et de me faire des clins d'œil et il m'a même donné sa carte. Tu ne saurais pas d'où ça lui vient? Je suppose que je t'en parlerai quand je passerai te voir.'_

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: H Granger

**From**: R Weasley

**Re**: Travail de fou

* * *

><p>Hey Hermione,<p>

J'étais sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui avec Ginny et on a vu Malefoy. Il faisait que de faire des clins d'œil à Ginny et à chaque fois que je m'approchais de lui pour l'éloigner de Ginny il criait des trucs bizarre à propos de Quidditch et s'arrangeait pour que Blaise soit entre nous. Je crois bien qu'il lui manque plusieurs cases et tu devrais démissionner avant qu'il ne te fasse vraiment de mal ou te blesse. C'est dans ton meilleur intérêt.

Soucieux,

Ron

* * *

><p>« Hermione, tu as dit quoi? »<p>

« Je sais c'était stupide, je n'ai pas réalisé sur le moment. »

« Tu sais qu'il faut que tu fasses attention à tes mots quand tu es entourée de garçons, ils voient des double-sens partout! Et maintenant Malefoy pense que j'en ai après son corps. »

« Et bien, tu dis bien qu'il est mignon tout le temps. »

« Je dis aussi que j'adore les plumes en sucre mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais me jeter à corps perdu dans une torride histoire avec un ustensile d'écriture! »

« Oh Ginny, terribles images. »

« Tu es pareil que Malefoy. »

« Ouch, ça fait mal ça. Il est immature, ignoble, connivent, pitoyable, arrogant, pompeux, sournois, malicieux, grossier, odieux - »

« Ouais, ça suffit. Mais maintenant il pense que Ron et moi nous le désirons. Ce qui, pour être honnête, est incroyablement marrant. Je n'irais pas le dire à Ron mais si tu le fais, je veux être là … mais bon, il faut que tu répares ça. Je ne veux pas que Malefoy me lance encore ces coups d'œil parce que ça me donne la chair de poule; surtout si Harry est dans les parages. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Harry? »

« R-rien. Enfin, tu sais comment Harry … C'est à dire, enfin ... »

« Ginny? »

« Je ne veux simplement pas qu'il ait la mauvaise impression, c'est tout. »

« Tu veux dire l'impression que tu es une femme attirante qui peut facilement captiver l'attention de tout homme et qu'il aurait manqué sa chance? »

« Et bien, en quelque sorte. »

« Mais Ginny, et si c'était exactement ce dont Harry avait besoin pour te remarquer à nouveau? A Poudlard, tout ce que tu avais eu à faire c'était d'être toi-même et de sortir avec d'autres garçons pour que Harry ouvre les yeux. Peut-être que ça marcherait maintenant aussi? »

« Mais ça fait tellement longtemps, Hermione. Je pense juste qu'il ne m'aime plus de cette façon. »

« Peut-être qu'il pense que tu ne l'aimes plus de cette façon non plus? Tu le traites comme l'un de tes frères, à dire vrai. Il est probablement confus. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je fais? »

« On va trouver. »

…

« Il m'a apporté une salade sans carottes. »

« Il a apporté à tout le monde sa préférée. »

« Tu ne penses pas que ça voulait dire quelque chose, alors? »

« Et bien, en connaissant Harry, il a probablement décidé d'enlever les carottes de la salade tout simplement avant de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait pas juste faire ta salade favorite, ça aurait eu l'air louche, et puis il a fait la préférée de chacun. »

« Oui, il a bien ce désir harcelant de faire plaisir à tout le monde, n'est-ce pas? »

* * *

><p>« Allo? »<p>

« Coucou Katerina, est-ce que ton papa est à la maison? »

« Qui c'est? »

« C'est tonton Drago. »

« Tonton Dragounet! »

« Papa est à la maison? »

« Qui? »

« Papa? »

« Quiiiiiii? »

« Katerina. »

« Dis s'i t'o plait. »

« S'il te plait, Katerina ma chérie, ton papa est-il à la maison? »

« ! »

« Oh bon sang, mes oreilles … Katerina! »

« Allo? Allo? »

« Pansy? »

« Oh Drago, je suis désolée. J'étais aux toilettes et je n'ai pas entendu le téléphone sonner. »

« Pas de problème. Je suis maintenant sourd d'une oreille, mais c'est pour ça qu'on en a deux. Charmante enfant que tu as là. »

« Tu sais qu'elle plaisantait juste. Elle te vénère. »

« Zabini est là? »

« Non, je l'ai envoyé m'acheter des cornichons, de la moutarde et de la marmelade. »

« Pas à prendre tous ensemble j'imagine. »

« Ne dis pas j'aime pas avant d'avoir goûter, mon cher. »

« N'est-ce pas cela dont tu raffolais quand tu as découvert que tu étais enceinte de – oh bon dieu. »

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Tu es enceinte! »

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock, knock!<em>

« Qui cela peut-il être? »

_Knock, knock, knock!_

« Je ne sais pas Gin, allons voir. »

_Knock, knock, knock!_

« Qu'est-ce que tu – argh, Malefoy! »

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient recommencé! »

« Recommencé quoi? »

« Sans même me demander! Ne suis-je pas important? Mon opinion ne compte-t-elle pas? »

« Malefoy, de quoi est-ce que tu parles? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« Ils en avaient déjà un, ça ne leur suffisait pas? C'est de la négligence, voilà ce que c'est! Irresponsable - »

« Qui a déjà un quoi? Malefoy? »

« - et complètement immature - »

« Malefoy! »

« - peuvent pas garder leurs mains en place - »

« MALEFOY! »

« QUOI? Oh … Ooooh, hello la fille Belette. Waouh Granger, je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrais parole, mais la voilà, en chair et en os. Et quelle chair appétissante en plus ... »

« Oh eww! Hermione, à plus tard. »

_Crack!_

« Malefoy, que fais-tu ici? De quoi parles-tu? Qui est irresponsable? »

« Zabini et sa petite femme fertile! »

« Attends, tu veux dire Blaise et Pansy? »

« Peu importe. »

« Que leur est-il arrivé? Ils vont bien ? »

« Non! Quelque chose d'horrible est arrivé. »

« Quoi? Ont-ils besoin d'aide? Sont-il en danger? »

« Il l'a … Il l'a … mise enceinte! »

…

« Tu vas rester là à rien dire? »

…

« Granger? »

« Bon Malefoy, je sais que c'est un coup dur pour toi, mais essaye s'il te plait de faire entrer ça dans ton petit cerveau, c'est important: Blaise et Pansy sont mariés. Ils veulent avoir une famille. Et pour avoir une famille, il faut que Pansy tombe enceinte et qu'ils aient des enfants. Pas besoin de demander ton accord; c'est leur décision et seulement leur décision. »

« Et Katerina? »

« Katerina? »

« Leur fille. N'a-t-elle rien à dire? Et si elle ne voulait pas d'un frère ou d'une sœur? »

« Je suis sûre qu'ils en ont parlé avec elle mais ce n'est pas non plus sa décision. »

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu te voir. Tu ne comprends clairement pas ma situation. »

« Oh je comprends parfaitement. Tu es bouleversé parce que Blaise et Pansy vont devoir diviser leur attention avec une autre personne. Ils n'auront plus autant de temps à t'accorder maintenant. C'est pour ça que tu es tout secoué. »

…

« J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas? Tu as l'habitude d'être le centre de l'univers et maintenant tu réalises que ça ne sera plus le cas. Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à accaparer tellement de leur temps alors qu'ils ont déjà un enfant, mais tu ne peux plus faire ça. Tu vas devoir trouver de l'attention ailleurs. Ha, triste, mais vrai. »

…

« Malefoy, tu vas rester là à rien dire? »

« Tu as raison. Tu as absolument raison. »

« Ah bon? »

« Je dois trouver de l'attention ailleurs. »

« C'est exact. »

« J'ai déjà la personne parfaite. »

« Oh et qui est cette personne chanceuse? »

« Toi. »

« Oh non. »

* * *

><p>OK, people. Je suis T.E.R.R.I.B.L.E.M.E.N.T. désolée que ça m'ait pris autant de temps pour updater. Mes deux derniers mois en Australie ont été principalement faits de voyages et je n'avais aucun accés internet. Puis je suis rentrée chez moi avant de repartir pour Lyon où j'étudie et où je n'ai pas encore d'accès internet sauf dans mon école. Donc, désolée. Really. Mais je suis back on track et je pense pouvoir mettre à jour l'histoire au moins une fois par semaine, si non deux.<p>

Cally x


	8. Chapter 8

**Customer Service **- Le Client est Roi .

* * *

><p><span>VII - Le top du top des sondages<span>.

10 Mars 2007

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: R Weasley

**CC**: G Weasley; K Bell-Weasley; A Johnson-Weasley; O Dubois; H Potter; H Granger; A Spinnet; A Weasley; M Weasley; B Weasley; C Weasley; M McGonagall; R Lupin;

**From**: Jumeaux Weasley

**Re: Fwd**: Le top du top des sondages, NE PAS EFFACER!

* * *

><p>Si vous avez reçu cet e-mail ça veut dire que ceux qui l'ont envoyé vous aiment et vous considèrent comme faisant partie de leurs meilleurs amis! Vous aurez des milliers d'amis et vous rencontrerez votre amour ce soir qui tombera amoureux de vous direct si vous envoyez ceci à treize personnes dans les quinze minutes après avoir reçu cet e-mail! Si vous ne le faites pas, vous serez maudits sur mille générations et vous mourrez demain matin!<p>

**Nom**: Mr. Fantastique et Senor Fantástico

**Age**: l'âge est relatif (29ans pour vous)

**Lieu**: canapé du salon et fauteuil à côté

**Sexe**: Absolument (et pourtant, Katie est toujours dans la cuisine. Et Angélina dont les yeux sont entrain de me tuer. Les femmes)

**Surnoms**: Gred et Forge; Dynamique Duo

**Ce que vous portez en cet instant**: un sourire et RIEN D'AUTRE

**Choisis:**

**Fraises ou cerises**: Snazzleberries!

**Hiboux ou e-mails**: j'aimerais voir un hiboux envoyer un e-mail! Je parie qu'on pourrait dresser nos chouettes pour faire toute sorte de trucs, comme lécher les enveloppes et s'occuper d'une caisse enregistreuse.

**Amour ou désir**: être marié ça veut dire qu'on a les deux! Ouaiiiis!

**Bièraubeurre ou Whisky pur feu**: Whisky pur feu, oh ouais!

**L'histoire de Poudlard ou Potions les Plus Efficaces**: euh, quoi?

**Dernière chose/personne que tu:**

**a mangé**: Angelina m'a mangé vivant pour avoir laissé trainer une pastille de gerbe dans le bol à bonbons une nouvelle fois, est-ce que ça compte?

**a lu**: la BD de la Gazette – Marvin le Moldu, ha!

**a écouté**: vient de passé la dernière demi-heure à activement ignorer Katie et Angélina.

**a fait un câlin**: Fred après que Katie l'ait tapé

**a embrassé**: Fred après que Katie l'ait tapé (son bobo au mollet!)

**a taquiné**: Angélina, juste parce que

**a embêté**: Fred, Angélina et Katie pour avoir tapé Katie sans faire exprès, avoir laissé de la bave sur le mollet de Fred, et Angélina parce que j'ai taquiné son très gros ventre de femme enceinte et que bébé George a apparemment répondu d'un coup de pied plutôt brutal.

**t'es énervé après**: Fred pour avoir suggéré que bébé George sera patineur.

**a dit pardon à**: ha!

**Ci et ça**:

**Tes noms préférés**: Fred et George

**Ta personne préférée**: Olivier Dubois – mec, merci beaucoup pour les billets! Tu es génial!

**Des gens que tu ne peux pas voir**: Percy, Ombrage, Percy, Rogue, Percy.

**Aujourd'hui c'est journée**...: Apparemment rien du tout parce que nos femmes sont énervées contre nous. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire? SOIREE ENTRE MECS!

Sérieusement, toi (si t'es un homme) Chaudron Baveur, Whisky pur Feu et toutes les conversations qui ne tournent pas autour des femmes dont tu as besoin! Tu sais que tu as envie de venir!

Greg et Forge

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Messieurs Weasley

**From**: M McGonagall

**Re: Fwd**: Le top du top des sondages, NE PAS EFFACER!

* * *

><p>J'aime beaucoup recevoir des nouvelles de mes anciens élèves, mais je préfère que cela se fasse en personne autour d'un thé à une date convenue ou par lettre avec un cadeau de Noël. Au lieu de ça, je reçois un e-mail plutôt ennuyeux m'informant de choses qu'un ancien professeur ne devrait jamais savoir de ses élèves.<p>

Je ne fus cependant pas surprise que vous deux encombriez ma boite de messagerie avec des choses aussi futiles. Je pense que si ce n'est pas le premier, ce ne sera pas le dernier non plus.

Je vous demande, de s'il vous plait, vous abstenir à l'avenir de m'envoyer ce genre d'e-mail.

Sincèrement,

Professeur McGonagall

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Incroyables Idiots

**From:** H Granger

**Re: Fwd**: Le top du top des sondages! NE PAS EFFACER!

* * *

><p>Fred et George!<p>

Je croyais vous avoir dit il y a de ça des semaines d'arrêter de m'envoyer ces stupides chaînes! C'est la troisième fois que vous envoyez celle-ci!

Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire?

Eh bien moi, si! Arrêtez de remplir ma boite d'e-mails insipides!

Honnêtement!

Hermione

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Numéro Un, La cuisine

**From**: Numéro Deux, Le salon

**Re**: N'as-tu jamais …

* * *

><p>… remarqué à quel point la ressemblance entre Hermione et McGonagall est étrange?<p>

Remarquable!

Je constate que tu es entrain de manger mon soufflé à la crème! En garde malotru!

F

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Mes frères

**From:** R Weasley

**Re: Fwd:** Le top du top des sondages, NE PAS EFFACER!

* * *

><p>Harry et moi sommes partants! On a vraiment besoin de s'éloigner de tout l'œstrogène qui nous a encerclé récemment.<p>

A ce soir.

R

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>Bébé Frère

**From:** Tes Frères Préférés

**Re: Fwd: **Le top du top des sondages, NE PAS EFFACER!

* * *

><p>Et avec quels corps pleins d'œstrogène as-tu fait ami-ami exactement? Aux dernières nouvelles, vous naviguez tous les deux le triste navire du célibat. Pas la peine de faire semblant de connaître des filles avec nous, Ron-ron.<p>

F & G

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Fred et George

**From**: H Potter

**Re**: Soyez gentils

* * *

><p>Hey les gars, ce n'est pas sympa de tourmenter Ron parce qu'il n'a pas de petite amie, et encore moins de ne pas avoir eu de rendez-vous depuis quatre mois, ni d'avoir vraiment emballé quelqu'un depuis les dernières retrouvailles de famille avec Tante Muriel.<p>

Et pourquoi je me retrouve trainé là-dedans? Ce n'est jamais arrivé avant.

Harry

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Pathétique Potter

**From:** Jumeaux Deluxe

**Re:** Sois franc

* * *

><p>Tu t'es fait trainer là-dedans depuis que tu es sorti avec Ginny pendant nos études. Non, ça fait plus longtemps que ça. Tu t'es retrouvé trainé là-dedans lorsque tu es devenu ami avec notre adorable petit Ron-ron en première année. Tu es l'un des nôtre maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non.<p>

Tu n'es pas très bon juge, mec. Tu aurais du voir les choses venir. Ca se trouve, tu aurais mieux fait de devenir pote avec Malefoy.

Mais bon en même temps, peut-être pas...

G & F

* * *

><p><em><span>N.D.S … Malefoy International<span>_

Malefoy:

Je sais que tu n'es pas très heureux que Pansy sois à nouveau enceinte, mais tu ne peux pas m'ignorer pour toujours. Ca fait presque une semaine déjà. Fini la crise de colère.

Zabini

* * *

><p><em><span>N.D.S … Malefoy International<span>_

Granger:

Dis à Zabini d'arrêter de bombarder mon bureau de note de service. Je ne peux plus voir mon sol.

Malefoy

* * *

><p><em><span>N.D.S … Malefoy International<span>_

Malefoy:

Je refuse de jouer les intermédiaires dans ton atroce petite crise.

Granger

* * *

><p><em><span>N.D.S … Malefoy International<span>_

Granger:

Ca te plairait d'être 'entre' quelque chose d'autre, hum?

Malefoy

* * *

><p><em><span>N.D.S … Malefoy International<span>_

Malefoy:

Granger vient de me montrer la dernière note de service que tu lui as envoyé; elle était rouge et fâchée.

Bien joué! Celle là était bonne.

Au fait, tu devrais vraiment faire venir Granger dans ton bureau. C'est vraiment plaisant lorsqu'elle s'en va, aujourd'hui.

Zabini

* * *

><p><em><span>N.D.S … Malefoy International<span>_

Granger:

Dans mon bureau dans cinq minutes!

Malefoy

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy? »<p>

« Granger, vas me chercher du café! »

« Quoi? Non! Appelle ta petite secrétaire pour ça. »

« Elle est occupée. »

« A quoi? »

« Etre virée. »

« Tu en as viré une autre? Tu ne peux pas simplement virer tes secrétaires sans bonne raison, Malefoy! Et la longueur des jupes n'est pas une bonne raison! »

« Oh quelle confiance. Je l'ai virée pour une bonne raison. »

« Oh, c'était une blonde colorée? »

« Ca fait trois jours qu'elle n'est pas venue travailler. Je l'ai donc virée. »

« Ah. Bon, je suppose que c'est bien fondé. »

« Donc, et ce café? »

« D'accord, d'accord. Je vais t'en chercher. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas t'en conjurer un comme un sorcier normal … oh zut, j'ai laissé ma baguette dans mon bureau. Je vais te chercher ton café pendant que tu signes ces papiers. »

« Des papiers? Pour quoi faire? »

« Est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance? Tu as des milliers d'employés dont la plupart sont engagés dans des activités relativement dangereuses; et pas mal finissent blessés. Des visages que tu n'as jamais vus. Tu t'en soucies vraiment? »

« Non, pas vraiment. »

« Bien, signes ça et je reviens avec ton café. »

…

« Mmm... »

…

« Ok, voilà ton café. »

« Mmm, parfait, juste comme j'aime les femmes. »

« Noires? »

« Amères. »

* * *

><p><em><span>N.D.S … Malefoy International<span>_

Zabini:

Tu es pardonné.

Et tu avais raison pour Granger.

Quelqu'un devrait remercier son couturier.

Malefoy

* * *

><p><em><span>N.D.S … Malefoy International<span>_

Granger:

Il faut que je te parle, viens tout de suite!

Malefoy

* * *

><p><em><span>N.D.S … Malefoy International<span>_

Granger:

Tu as plutôt intérêt à être dans mon bureau dans cinq minutes ou bien je viens te chercher!

Malefoy

* * *

><p><em><span>N.D.S … Malefoy International<span>_

Plus d'excuses Granger, on ne peut pas passer autant de temps aux toilettes. Même la vessie la plus grosse du monde ne peux pas t'y retenir pendant deux heures.

Mon bureau, TOUT DE SUITE!

Malefoy

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> G Weasley

**From**: H Granger

**Re: **Procès en vue

* * *

><p>Ginny,<p>

Aurais-je vraiment tort de poursuivre mon boss pour harcèlement sexuel? Il ne pourrait trouver personne pour le représenter puisque son propre avocat l'appellerait à comparaitre … mais y'en a marre!

Toute la journée … TOUTE LA JOURNEE … Il m'a faite venir dans son bureau avec des excuses plus stupides les unes que les autres.

Au début j'avais pas compris, mais alors j'ai intercepté un hibou entre lui et Zabini. Apparemment, ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de me matter les fesses toute la journée!

J'ai l'impression d'être un morceau de viande! J'ai ignoré les notes de services et les hiboux de Malefoy toute l'après-midi.

Je n'ai aucune valeur à leurs yeux. De la vraie camelote,

Hermione

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: H Granger

**From**: D Malefoy

**Re**: Camelote?

* * *

><p>'De la vraie camelote'<p>

Je pense que 'vintage' te convient mieux. Tu sais, vieux, usé, guindé.

Où est passé ton sens de l'humour?

L'Homme de la Boite

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Pense sérieusement à l'Ordonnance Restrictive

**From**: Pas amusée

**Re**: Camelote?

* * *

><p>Mon sens de l'humour est en rencard avec ta moral dans un pays très très lointain.<p>

Arrête de lire mes e-mails, Malefoy! C'est une violation de vie privée, je te ferais savoir et t'en souvenir!

Le fait que tu sois mon patron ne t'invite en rien dans mes affaires personnelles.

Je rentre. J'ai copié magiquement le contrat Pulte qui devrait se trouver sur ton bureau à cet instant; j'ai corrigé la partie concernant l'accord d'indemnité – je pense que tu approuveras le fait de ne pas être tenu responsable des blessures subies par tes formateurs de géants.

Granger

* * *

><p><em>'… Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Hermione Granger. Merci de laisser nom, numéro et motif de l'appel et je vous rappellerai dès que possible. BEEP!'<em>

_'… Granger? Tu es là? Décroche. Ca ne te prend qu'une minute et trente-deux secondes pour transplaner chez toi, enlever tes chaussures et attraper ton courrier. Je sais que tu es là. Décroche le – click!'_

'Comment as-tu eu ce numéro?'

'Oh, tu es là.'

'Je répète, comment as-tu eu ce numéro?'

'L'annuaire.'

'Je suis sur liste rouge.'

'Le répertoire du bureau.'

'Je n'y figure pas.'

'D'accord. Ton snazzleberry est équipé d'un GPS; ça enregistre toutes les lignes téléphoniques dans un rayon de quinze kilomètres et renvoie les infos au bureau. J'ai ton numéro, celui de Weasley, celui de Potter, celui de tes parents, celui de tes grands-parents …'

'Je n'ai pas de grand-parents.'

'Oui bon, si tu en avais je l'aurais.'

'Tu es malade, tu le sais ça?'

'Un médicomage ET un avocat, qu'est-ce que tu peux faire d'autre?'

'Je suis stupéfiante dans l'art de raccrocher au nez des gens. Tu veux que je te montre?'

'Non, je te fais confiance.'

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy?'

'Zabini et Pansy sortent ce soir.'

'Grand bien leur fasse.'

'Ils veulent que je surveille Katerina.'

'Attends, je croyais qu'ils étaient de bons parents?'

'Marrant.'

'Et ça me regarde parce que?'

'Tu vas surveiller Katerina pour moi.'

'Euh, je crois pas non.'

'Allez Granger, ça ne te dis vraiment pas de passer toute la soirée avec une magnifique petite fille aux grands yeux bleus et cheveux châtain foncé?'

'Pourquoi? Pour que tu puisses aller passer la soirée avec une autre magnifique petite fille aux grands yeux bleus et cheveux châtain foncé?'

'Ses cheveux sont châtain clair, à dire vrai.'

'Ha! Je le savais. Tu as un rendez-vous et tu veux que je te couvre. Eh bien, devine quoi Malefoy? Le seul rendez-vous que tu as ce soir est avec Katerina, des nouilles pour enfants, et 'Bonne Nuit les Petits'!

'Granger! Je ne pense pas que tu saisisses bien la situation. Bianca n'est en ville que pour une nuit, je ne peux vraiment pas manquer ça parce que je suis supposé babysitter.'

'Oh, pauvre Malefoy. Ta parfaite vie s'en va en fumée parce que tu ne sortiras que cinq fois cette semaine au lieu de six et que tu devras passer ton temps à modeler, façonner et influencer une jeune enfant impressionnable … oh mon Dieu.'

'Oh mon Dieu?'

'Je n'arrive pas à croire que Pansy et Blaise laisse leur fille à quelqu'un comme toi! Dès la primaire elle se prostituera si tu dois l'influencer de quelque sorte! C'est quoi l'adresse?'

'Je savais que tu verrais ça de mon point de vue aussi.'

'Ha ha, c'est ce que tu penses. Tu viens avec moi.'

'Quoi?'

'Tu m'as bien entendue. Je vais te montrer comment être un vrai adulte attentionné et responsable pour une fois.'

'Non, non, non, non, non, NON! C'était pas ça le plan!'

'On dirait que tu vas devoir dire byebye à Bianca.'

'Tu ne comprends pas, on ne dit pas 'byebye' à Bianca.'

'Il y a une première fois pour tout.'

'Granger-'

'N'essaye pas Malefoy, tu vas m'aider à babysitter. Je transplane chez les Zabini dans vingt minutes. Si tu n'y es pas quand j'arrive, alors je te traquerai, te trainerai hors de ton resto de bourg' par les oreilles moi-même et te ramènerai à la petite fille qui mérite plus ton attention qu'une quelconque bimbo!'

'Wow Granger, je ne savais pas que tu aimais ça version agressive.'

'Urgh! Pourquoi est-ce que tout tourne sexuel dans ta tête?'

'Parce que je suis un être sexuellement actif, contrairement à toi.'

'Je démens cela.'

'Le représenter serait plus juste. Tu es aussi sèche qu'un pruneau.'

'…'

'Granger?'

'Sois juste là, Malefoy.'

Click

* * *

><p>« Non, non non non non non non non non NOOOOOOOOOOOON! J'ai pas envie! »<p>

« Katerina! Reviens ici! Katerina! KATERINA! »

« De la tarte, hein? »

« Tais-toi, Granger. »

« Je croyais t'avoir entendu dire que tout était sous contrôle? Je croyais que Kat devait simplement prendre son bain, mais à ce que je vois, c'est toi qui est trempé. »

« J'ai poussssé Tonton Dragounet dans le bain. »

« N'es-tu pas adorable? N'est-elle pas adorable, Malefoy? »

« Oh oui, charmante en effet. Tu vas aider ou bien? »

« Katerina, tu aimerais jouer à un jeu? »

« Un jeeeeeeeeu? Oui oui oui oui! »

« Cool! Ca s'appelle nage synchronisée, ça a l'air drôle, non? »

« Oui oui oui oui oui! »

« On va se servir du bain comme d'une piscine et tu me montreras comme tu nages bien, ok? »

« Okché okché okché! Alleeeeeeeez Tonton Dragounet! »

« Granger? »

« Malefoy? »

« Tu ne pouvais pas suggérer ça plus tôt? »

Splash, splash, splash.

« Rega'de moi, rega'de moi – ze naaaaaage! »

« Oh, et tu es vachement douée, Kat … Bien sûr que non, tu as dit être le meilleur babysitter du monde et que tu avais tout sous contrôle. »

« Et tu m'as cru? »

Splash, splash, splash.

« Youpiiiiii, drôle drôle drôle drôôôôôôle! »

« Bien sûr que non, mais c'était tellement marrant à regarder. »

« Mmhmm.. »

Splash, splash, splash, SPLASH!

« Malefoy! Argh … pourquoi est- … urgh … sors-moi de là! »

« Hehehehe, Hermini naze auziiiiiii! »

« Ha ha, exact. Hermione nage aussi. »

« Malefoy, à la seconde où je me sors de là, tu peux faire une croix sur ta vie. »

* * *

><p>« On est rentrés … Oh regarde-moi ça. »<p>

« Hmm, et bien, c'est intéressant. »

« Tu crois qu'on devrait les réveiller? »

« Je suppose. »

« Mais d'abord on prend une photo, bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr. »

* * *

><p>There you have it, chapter 8 :)<p>

J'espère que vous suivez et aimez toujours, mes bonnes gens !

Cally x


	9. Chapter 9

**Costumer Service** - Le Client est Roi .

* * *

><p><span>IX - Répercussions<span>.

17 Mars 2007

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Mission en cours

**From**: Il faut sauver le soldat Granger

**Re**: Où es-tu?

* * *

><p>Hermione! J'ai essayé de te joindre chez toi et sur ton portable, mais bizarrement, tu ne réponds pas. Tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles depuis hier, quand tu es partie babysitter. Comment ça s'est passé? Est-ce que Malefoy a cramé la maison? Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que Blaise et Pansy pensaient en demandant à Malefoy de s'occuper de leur petite... Ne peut-on pas considérer ça comme de la mise en danger de l'enfant?<p>

Bon, écris-moi, appelle-moi, cheminette-moi! Je veux tout savoir en détails!

Bises,

Ginny

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: H Potter

**From**: R Weasley

**Re**: Va falloir passer sur le billard …

* * *

><p>… mon pote.<p>

Tu sais, j'ai en quelque sorte toujours su que ce jour viendrait … mais … vraiment; t'avais vraiment besoin de le garder secret tout ce temps? Enfin, je suis ton meilleur pote, hein? Tu aurais pu me le dire. Je ne me serais pas énervé.

Promis.

Ron

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: R Weasley

**From**: H Potter

**Re**: Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

* * *

><p>C'est la dernière fois que je sors boire un verre avec les jumeaux et Bill. J'aurais du me rendre compte que quelque chose clochait quand Bill m'a proposé de voir qui de nous deux pouvait boire le plus en une minute … surtout quand il faisait genre il buvait alors qu'en fait il recrachait tout dans sa bouteille de bière vide.<p>

Ils m'ont saoulé exprès et maintenant j'ai super mal de tête …

Et …

Le pub entier, ainsi que tous tes frères, savent que j'aime ta sœur.

Je suis très mal.

Tu penses que ça va me coûter combien de convaincre Fred et George de ne pas le dire à Ginny? 40 gallions? 50?

Harry

PS: Merci de le prendre si bien, mec. Ca me dérangeait depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Tu crois qu'elle comprendra?

PS2: heureusement que ton père n'est pas venu, hein?

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Sauveur du Monde Magique

**From**: Pas le Sauveur du Monde Magique

**Re**: Comprendre?

* * *

><p>Et bien, ça dépend de comment tu lui dis ou comment elle le découvre.<p>

Je ne suis même pas sûr de comprendre, moi.

Je veux dire, oui, tu as cassé parce que tu étais sur le point de t'en aller pour un périlleux voyage rempli de dangers et de … périls … mais Il est mort depuis des siècles maintenant. Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit que tu l'aimes toujours?

Le pire qu'il puisse arriver serait qu'elle te dise qu'elle est passée à autre chose et que tu te reçoives un chauve-furie … Mais tu l'as bien mérité, imbécile. Tu as gâché pas mal d'années. Je pourrais être tonton depuis un moment.

Ron

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Déjà tonton

**From**: Effrayé Maintenant

**Re**: Gare au CF!

* * *

><p>Merci mec, maintenant j'ai peur. Je ne me suis jamais pris ce sort … c'est pas passé loin une fois, mais maintenant j'ai peur …<p>

Et Ron, tu es déjà tonton … Les enfants de Bill? Ceux de Charlie? Ceux de Percy? Je sais que tu ne les as jamais vus, mais ils existent quand même.

Harry

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: G Weasley

**From**: H Granger

**Re**: Umm …

* * *

><p>Et bien, la maison n'a pas brûlé. Katerina est toujours saine et sauve. Blaise et Pansy se sont éclatés …<p>

Et … enfin …

Tu vois, enfin, euh … c'est un peu embarrassant …

Après avoir donner son bain à Kat, on l'a mise en pyjama, l'a bordée, et lui a lu une histoire 'Je donnerai un cookie à un hippogriffe', et en parfaite mini-moi, elle a demandé à ce qu'on lui en lise une autre.

Et une autre.

Et une autre.

Malefoy s'est endormi vers vingt-trois heures à côté de Katerina, mais Kat était toujours éveillée du coup j'ai continué à lire. Et à lire … et à lire …

Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Et enfin … hum … il était à peu près une heure moins le quart quand Blaise et Pansy sont rentrés … et … moi et Malefoy … ahem … ils nous ont trouvé endormis dans le mini lit de Katerina pendant que Katerina dormait dans le lit de ses parents, comme un bébé.

Et comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez … j'ai bavé sur la chouette en peluche de Katerina et Malefoy avait mes cheveux dans la bouche!

Et Blaise a tout filmé! J'ai essayé de récupérer le film mais il est trop grand et quand Malefoy s'y est mis, Blaise l'a stupéfixé!

C'est horrible! Quand je suis rentrée je suis directe allée me coucher et je viens juste de me réveiller … Je ne pense vraiment pas que je puisse me montrer au bureau lundi maintenant!

Ginny, qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

A l'aide!

Hermione

Si je suis pour les 'Elfes Réprimés Partout', qui est pour moi?

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Ma Pauvre

**From**: Je suis là pour toi

**Re**: Je suis sûre que la photo …

* * *

><p>… vaut tous les mots … et vaut très très chère!<p>

Calme-toi – je suis sûre que ce n'est pas aussi horrible. Bon, vous vous êtes endormis dans le même lit, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose … n'est-ce pas? … N'EST-CE PAS?

Ca aurait été génial que chaque fois que j'ai babysitté pour Charlie ou Bill je me sois réveillée dans le même lit qu'un magnifique homme … je babysitterais tous les jours si c'était vrai!

Love,

Ginny

PS: Tu veux que je répare un peu les dégâts? Oh, attends, Fred appelle … je passerai te voir tout à l'heure.

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: F et G Weasley

**CC**: B Weasley; C Weasley

**From**: H Potter

**Re**: Dites votre prix

* * *

><p>Ecoutez les gars … j'ai laissé glisser des infos très confidentielles, des infos super PERSONNELLES, la nuit dernière et je préfèrerais qu'elles n'arrivent pas aux oreilles de la personne qu'elles concernent.<p>

Maintenant je sais que je ne peux simplement pas vous demander une faveur comme celle-ci parce que ce n'est pas dans votre nature d'être généreux … alors dites votre prix … dites, et vous aurez.

Juste Ne … LE DITES PAS … A GINNY!

Harry

PS: C'était vraiment pas cool de votre part les gars de me saouler hier soir. Vous savez que je ne tiens pas l'alcool fort et Bill, tu fais semblant de boire mieux que personne, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé que je pouvais te battre, sévère manque de jugement de ma part là. Faites pas les bâtards. S'il vous plait!

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: H Potter

**From**: G Weasley

**Re**: Salut

* * *

><p>Salut Harry.<p>

Je viens d'avoir un coup de fil de Fred qui m'a raconté quelque chose de plutôt intéressant.

On peut parler?

Ginny

* * *

><p><em>'… Yo, c'est Ron. Laissez un message. BEEP!'<em>

_'… RON! JE SUIS DANS LA MERDE! OH BON DIEU TELLEMENT DANS LA MERDE! Oh mon Dieu … Je vais tuer Fred, je suis sérieux – c'est un homme mort! Il a appelé Ginny – APPELE GINNY! Elle est au courant, mec … Elle saiiiiiiiiiiit! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Elle veut qu'on se voit pour discuter … Oh oh. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça. J'allais l'inviter à diner, tu sais? Faire ça bien cette fois et … oh, j'ai un second appel – c'est elle! Oh non, c'est elle! Mince. D'accord, nous y voilà … C'est le -'_

_'… Ha ha, fausse alerte. Je répète, fausse alerte. C'était Ginny et elle a dit que Fred lui avait dit que c'était moi qui lui avait volé sa jupe favorite parce que je voulais m'en servir pour faire la dragqueen sur le Chemin de Traverse … Fiou! Elle n'est pas au courant … Et bien, maintenant elle pense que je suis timbré même si j'ai dit que c'était George qui l'avait prise pour faire un défilé de mode avec les gnomes de jardin, show qui a complètement échoué d'ailleurs, heureusement. C'est bien, hein?'_

* * *

><p>Knock, knock, knock!<p>

Knock, knock, knock!

« Qui est – Oh salut Ginny. »

« Oh mon Dieu, Hermione! Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu! »

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Calme-toi! »

« Hermione, OH MON DIEU! »

« QU'EST-CE QU'IL y a? »

« Je … je viens d'avoir Fred au téléphone et il m'a dit un truc à propos d'Harry … de hier soir … »

« Quoi? Il t'as dit quoi? »

« Il m'a dit … Il m'a dit que Harry est amoureux de moi! Il l'a confessé la nuit dernière au pub devant TOUT LE MONDE! »

« Oh … mon … Dieu. »

« Je sais! »

« Et bien, que s'est-il passé? »

« Apparemment les jumeaux l'ont fait boire jusqu'à plus soif et puis ils se sont tous mis à parler de leurs femmes et petites amies et puis Harry a dit qu'il voulait se marier un jour … avec moi! Il a dit moi! Sans que les garçons ne l'aient forcé... tout ce qu'ils ont fait, c'est le saouler. »

« Harry n'a jamais supporter l'alcool .. »

« Et puis je l'ai appelé … mais … j'ai hésité. J'ai entendu sa voix et il avait l'air nerveux et je ne pouvais simplement pas lui balancer ça comme ça au téléphone. Alors j'ai blablaté à propos de ma jupe manquante même si je sais que c'est Ron qui l'a volée parce qu'il pense qu'elle est trop courte pour moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant alors? »

« Je sais pas. »

« Tu es contente? Dis-moi que tu es contente de tout ça? »

« J'en sais rien. C'était un vrai choc … mais je suppose … Maintenant que j'ai du temps pour y penser … JE SUIS TOTALEMENT EXTATIQUE! »

« Félicitations Ginny, je suis heureuse pour toi. »

« Merci … alors, raconte-m'en plus à propos de toi couchant avec Malefoy. »

« Je n'ai PAS couché avec Malefoy. On s'est seulement endormis dans le même lit. »

« Pure sémantique. »

* * *

><p><em>' … Qu'est-ce que le poids d'une plume et un chaudron vide ont en commun? Ils égalent tous deux le peu d'importance que j'accorde à ce que vous avez à dire. BEEP!'<em>

_'… En fait si tu t'en fichais vraiment, tu n'aurais pas de messagerie vocale, pas vrai? Ha! Je t'ai eu, mec. Maintenant que tu as eu tout ce temps pour repenser à hier soir, prêt à expliquer comment toi et Granger vous êtes retrouvés dans cette position coquine dans le lit de ma fille?'_

'Zabini.'

'… Zabini.'

'Ah, juste l'homme auquel je voulais parler.'

'Pas la peine d'en rajouter. Je veux parler conditions.'

'Conditions?'

'Je veux la photos et les négatifs. Dis ton prix.'

'Je suis désolé mon pote mais tu ne peux pas te le permettre. Je ne vais sûrement pas lâcher quelque chose d'aussi puissant pour moins d'un million de gallions.'

'Un million? T'es malade!'

'Ca ne veut apparemment pas dire grand chose pour toi. Mais écoute, je peux t'en faire une copie si tu veux …'

'Zabini, je te préviens. Il y a plutôt intérêt à ce que je ne trouve cette photo nulle part dans les journaux de cette foutue planète.'

'Du calme Malefoy, tu me connais. Je ne te vendrais jamais aux journaux … à moins, bien sûr, que ça en vaille la peine. Et bien que ce soit amusant, cette photo n'est pas assez bonne pour la presse.'

'Pourquoi ça?'

'Pas de peau. Mais si Granger ne portait pas ce chemisier, et si les boutons de ta chemise étaient défaits, alors là...'

'Tu es dérangé, tu le sais?'

'Donne simplement aux gens ce qu'ils veulent. Maintenant plus sérieusement, cette photo est-elle aussi innocente que la réalité?'

'… Oui.'

'Pourquoi de l'hésitation, là? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas?'

'… Oui.'

'Quoi? Allez; ne me laisse pas comme ça Malefoy! Tu as fait quoi?'

Click!

'Punaise, Malefoy …'

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: H Granger

**From**: D Malefoy

**Re**: La nuit dernière

* * *

><p>Alors … était-ce aussi bon pour toi que ça l'a été pour moi?<p>

Malefoy

_'Noli irritare Draco'_

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Dégoûtant

**From**: Dégoûtée

**Re**: La nuit dernière

* * *

><p>Evidemment tu étais obligé de faire une montagne d'un petit talus. Il ne s'est rien passé et tu le sais! La seule action que tu as eu hier c'est une crise de toux à cause d'une boule de poil …<p>

Alors, je suis désolée que tu aies avalé mes cheveux mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu respires comme un aspirateur.

Granger

_'Front de Répression des Elfes Esclavagés'_

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Prude

**From**: Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates

**Re**: La nuit dernière

* * *

><p>Ne sois pas aussi méchante avec toi-même. Tes seins sont bien plus gros qu'un simple petit talus. Ce ne sont peut-être pas les Alpes Françaises, mais ils sont bien quand même...<p>

Malefoy

_'Noli irritare Draco'_

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Libertin

**From**: Scandalisée

**Re**: Merci de te retenir …

* * *

><p>… de parler de la taille de ma poitrine à partir de maintenant!<p>

Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Sale fouine!

Granger

_'Front de Répression des Elfes Esclavagés'_

* * *

><p><strong>L'HommeLeVrai<strong>: Tsss, l'effet que j'ai sur toi joue sur ton originalité? Sale fouine, vraiment?

**Zen28**: Je ne vais même pas te demander comme tu as eu cette adresse...

**L'HommeLeVrai**: Bien, parce que tu ne veux pas savoir.

**Zen28**: Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy?Tu ne peux pas vouloir m'ennuyer davantage à propos de cette photo. Il ne s'est rien passé!

**L'HommeLeVrai**: Alors tu ne te souviens pas d'avoir passé ton bras autour de moi et de t'être nicher dans mon coup dans les petites heures du matin?

**Zen28**: Je n'ai rien fait de tel, petit menteur!

**L'HommeLeVrai**: Donc si tu ne te souviens pas de ça, tu ne te souviens sûrement pas d'avoir enroulé ta jambe à la mienne et d'avoir passé ta main sur mon torse?

**Zen28**: Mensonges! Tu racontes ça simplement pour m'embrouiller.

**L'HommeLeVrai**: Vraiment? Tu es sûre? Je crois m'en souvenir parfaitement moi.

**Zen28**: Arrête Malefoy! Tu n'as pas le droit de t'amuser avec ma tête.

**L'HommeLeVrai**: M'amuser? A quoi? C'est toi qui t'amuses.

**Zen28**: Et à quoi je joue?

**L'HommeLeVrai**: A faire genre qu'il ne s'est rien passé alors que toi et moi savons très bien que les choses ne sont pas aussi innocentes qu'elles en ont l'air.

**Zen28**: Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Malefoy. Je vais me coucher … sans toi!

* * *

><p>'Allo?'<p>

'Ginny, c'est moi, Hermione.'

'Salut Hermione, ça va?'

'Ginny, hum, je viens de parler avec Malefoy.'

'Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait cette fois?'

'Ginny, il y a un truc que je ne t'ai pas dit … à propos d'hier soir.'

'Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit?'

'Je croyais que c'était un rêve! Je ne pensais pas que c'était vraiment arrivé!'

'Hermione? Que s'est-il passé? Dis-moi!'

'Malefoy me racontait des trucs stupides genre que je m'étais nichée dans son cou pendant la nuit et je croyais qu'il essayait juste de m'embêter mais alors il a mentionné que j'avais enroulé ma jambe à la sienne et que je lui avait caressé le torse et -'

'Han, j'y crois pas!'

'Je sais! J'ai fait un rêve où il se passait la même chose … seulement dans mon rêve on n'était certainement pas dans le lit d'une gamine … Je croyais simplement que c'était un rêve! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai vraiment fait ça!'

'Es-tu entrain de me dire que tu t'es amusée avec Malefoy hier soir et que tu ne le savais même pas? HA! Hermione, c'est trop fort!'

'Ginny, ce n'est pas drôle! Je suis humiliée! J'ai tout nié en bloque, évidemment, mais c'est vraiment arrivé! C'est affreux.'

'Ca va ce n'est pas la fin du monde, Hermione. Enfin, c'est plus d'action que tu n'en as eu depuis des années...'

'Mais c'est Malefoy! Mon patron, tu te souviens?'

'Et alors? Vous êtes tous les deux jeunes, beaux, en pleine réussite, pourquoi est-ce si mal?'

'Parce que c'est Malefoy!'

* * *

><p><strong>GardeCa<strong>: Hey mec.

**Chanceux7**: Salut Ron, tu as eu mon message?

**GardeCa**: Euh oui, à propos …

**Chanceux7**: Chanceux, hein? Heureusement qu'on peut faire confiance à Fred.

**GardeCa**: Ouais euh … Harry, on ne peut pas faire autant confiance à Fred que ça. Il l'a dit à Ginny.

**Chanceux7**: QUOI?

**GardeCa**: Ouais, il vient de me le dire. Il a dit que c'était sa revanche pour quand tu as dit à Katie que vous étiez partis jouer au Quidditch avec Lee au lieu d'aller avec Bill et Charlie se réconcilier avec Percy.

**Chanceux7**: Quoi? Nan! Mes cheveux ont été bleu fluo pendant deux semaines en guise de punition pour ça! Il ne peut pas prendre revanche deux fois!

**GardeCa**: Et bien, tu sais qu'ils ont tendance à oublier des petits détails dans ce genre.

**Chanceux7**: Mais elle a appelé et elle n'a rien dit!

**GardeCa**: Peut-être, mais elle sait.

**Chanceux7**: Je vais tuer Fred! Il est mort sur ses pieds!

**GardeCa**: D'accord mais petite info: Ginny va être sur le champs de bataille aussi, tu ferais mieux de faire gaffe à toi.

**Chanceux7**: Elle est en colère, c'est ça?

**GardeCa**: Ouais, elle était furieuse quand Fred lui a parlé. Il a raccroché super vite parce qu'il n'était pas sûr si on pouvait ou non jeter un sort par le téléphone.

**Chanceux7**: Je suis un homme mort.

**GardeCa**: Ouais … je peux avoir ton éclair de feu?

**Chanceux7**: Tu en as déjà un, Ron. Tu es gardien professionnel, au cas où tu aurais oublié.

**GardeCa**: Mais le tien a une valeur sentimental.

**Chanceux7**: Je vais en avoir besoin, désolé mon pote. Je vais sauter sur mon balai et voler très très très loin d'ici.

**GardeCa**: Et ton appartement?

**Chanceux7**: Tu vis à côté dans exactement le même appartement.

**GardeCa**: Oui mais le tien a une meilleure vue.

**Chanceux7**: Peu importe.

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: F et G Weasley

**From**: H Potter

**Re**: Vous avez déclaré la guerre

* * *

><p>Ecoutez-moi bien les sosies, vous êtes morts! Je sais que tu as parlé à Ginny, Fred, et je sais que tu as aidé George, pas la peine de faire l'innocent. J'ai votre numéro et je viens de le tirer.<p>

Vous vous en êtes pris au mauvais Sorcier.

Maintenant si Ginny ne me tue pas d'abord, préparez-vous à ce que ce soit votre tour.

Harry 'j'ai tué Voldemort, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous pouvez jouer avec moi' Potter.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! Désolée d'avoir encore mis un certain temps à poster le nouveau chapitre. Reprendre les cours après un an à l'étranger c'est plus dur la 2nde fois!<br>Anyway. J'espère que ça vous aura plus et si vous êtes gentils (et si ma connexion internet ne me lâche pas) il se peut que je poste un autre chapitre Dimanche :D.

Bonne vacances à ceux qui, comme moi, on la chance de pouvoir se reposer à la Toussaint!

Cally x


	10. Chapter 10

**Customer Service** - Le Client est Roi .

* * *

><p><span>X - Contrôle de la Colère<span>

21 Mars 2007

* * *

><p>'Allo?'<p>

'Salut Ginny, c'est Hermione.'

'Comment ça va Hermione?'

'Bien, je prends ma pause.'

'Alors est-ce que Malefoy se comporte comme un abruti à cause de la photo?'

'C'est plutôt surprenant mais non. Il ne l'a pas mentionnée une seule fois cette semaine. Tout est relativement calme ici, en fait.'

'Tu penses que lui et Blaise se sont arrangés?'

'Apparemment, ils ont l'air d'aussi bien s'entendre qu'avant. Je suppose que je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter du coup.'

'Et bien te voilà soulagée, j'en suis sûre. Hé, mon bail se termine dans quelques semaines, je peux toujours emménager avec toi?'

'Bien sûr que tu peux! Je pense vraiment que c'est une super idée.'

'Oh je ne sais vraiment pas comment te remercier, Hermione. C'est tellement difficile de trouver un appart' décent à bon prix, et encore plus difficile de trouver des colocs dignes de confiance. Je te revaudrai ça.'

'Tu ne me dois rien du tout, ça me fait plaisir. On s'occupera des détails plus tard; il faut que je retourne bosser.'

'Ok, à plus Hermione.'

'Salut, Ginny.'

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Malefoy International (employés) A-F, H-L, N-Z

**From**: B Zabini, Bureau Executif

**Re**: Que les paris commencent …

* * *

><p>Cet e-mail a pour but de faire taire les rumeurs concernant Mr Drago Malefoy, Président et PDG de notre très aimée compagnie, et Miss Hermione Granger, avocate de ladite compagnie.<p>

Comme vous l'avez peut-être entendu, il y a une rumeur qui dit que Mr Malefoy et Miss Granger ont passé le weekend ensemble chez moi pendant qu'avec ma femme nous fêtions notre anniversaire, a consumer la flamme torride de leur passion.

Je tiens à être le premier à vous affirmer que ces rumeurs sont totalement vraies et que j'en ai d'ailleurs la preuve photographique.

Puisque j'ai déjà reçu beaucoup d'offres généreuses pour la photo, je pense qu'il est plus sain de monter une vente aux enchères silencieuse en utilisant les e-mails de la compagnie (dont la transmission a été détournée du bureau de Mr Malefoy pour laisser les coupables dans l'oubli) dans laquelle toute offre me sera directement faite. L'enchère sera clôturée à la fin de la semaine prochaine.

Les paris commencent à dix gallions.

Ai-je entendu quinze?

B Zabini, DRH et Commercialisation.

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: B Zabini

**From**: D Anderson

**Re**: Que les paris commencent

* * *

><p>Quinze!<p>

Dan Anderson, Relations Publiques, Malefoy International

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: B Zabini

**From**: S Parker

**Re**: Que les paris commencent

* * *

><p>Vingt!<p>

Sally Parker, Commercialisation, Malefoy International

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: B Zabini

**From**: S Becker

**Re**: Que les paris commencent

* * *

><p>Cent gallions!<p>

Ce type va regretter le jour où il a menacé de me virer...

… Zabini, tu sais qu'il le mérite.

Skeet, Services Magi-Tech, Malefoy International

* * *

><p><em><span>N.D.S … Malefoy International<span>_

Malefoy:

J'ai bien peur d'avoir de très mauvaises nouvelles concernant Magic-net. Magic-net, après leur vérifications de compte annuelle, a fait un dépôt de faillite. Des centaines d'employés ont été virés ces vingt-quatre dernières heures et encore plus le seront dans la semaine qui arrive. Tu ne peux pas poursuivre cette compagnie maintenant!

Granger

* * *

><p><em><span>N.D.S … Malefoy International<span>_

Granger:

Parfait! Ces bâtards le méritent. Je suppose que ça aide d'avoir des amis sur le banc de la commission de vérification au Ministère …

Voilà ce qu'on va faire: on va acheter la compagnie. J'ai déjà fait un brouillon de proposition plus que généreuse, plus qu'ils ne méritent, viens voir dans mon bureau.

Magic-net sera à moi dès la fin de la semaine, si les choses vont selon mes plans.

Malefoy

* * *

><p><em><span>N.D.S … Malefoy International<span>_

Malefoy:

S'il te plait dis-moi que tes amis au Ministère n'ont pas faussé le dossier de Magic-net les poussant ainsi à la faillite? C'est bas, même pour toi. Juste parce qu'ils embauchent un bon à rien ne veut pas dire que la compagnie entière est pleine de cromagnons sans cervelle. C'est une punition vraiment atroce pour un égo meurtri.

Granger

* * *

><p><em><span>N.D.S … Malefoy International<span>_

Granger:

Aussi contrariant que soit les services de Magic-net, tout ça va bien plus loin qu'un égo meurtri. En fait, ça va aussi loin que six millions de gallions.

Lumos-tel aura contrôle de 75% des Télécommunications Magique si nous n'achetons pas Magic-net. Avec le quasi-monopole, les stockes de Lumos-tel vont s'envoler pendant que les nôtres baisseront à la même vitesse. Je perdrai une fortune au profit de Lumos-tel, une fortune dont je ne suis pas prêt à me séparer.

Je veux Magic-net et puis je veux abattre Lumos-tel de mon simple rikiki.

Et tu vas m'y aider.

Malefoy.

* * *

><p>« Malefoy! »<p>

« Granger, à quoi dois-je le déplaisir de te voir dans mon bureau, sans y avoir été annoncée ou bienvenue? »

« Tu viens tout juste de m'envoyer une NDS réclamant ma présence. De plus, je ne ressens pas le besoin de prendre rendez-vous pour venir ici et essayer de forcer un peu de bon sens dans ton épaisse cervelle. Si tu achètes Magic-net, tu perdras des milliers de gallions. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Mais j'en ai envie. »

« Malefoy International souffrira d'une épouvantable perte! Si tu achètes Magic-net à l'instant, alors tu vas devoir payer leurs dettes – qui sont, je dois le dire, d'un montant impressionnant. Apparemment, tu n'es pas le seul chef d'entreprise qui méprise Magic-net. Bill Reno de Pensines Productions a engagé des poursuites contre Magic-net la semaine dernière. »

« Foutu Billy, je lui avais dit que je voulais être le premier ... »

« Quoi? Peu importe. Le fait est que financièrement, tu ne peux pas te permettre d'acheter Magic-net. »

« Alors je veux fusionner avec Lumos-tel. »

« C'est quoi ton obsession de vouloir monopoliser les télécommunications? On dirait que tu veux diriger le pays ... »

…

« Malefoy! »

« Je plaisante c'est tout Granger, tu ne sais pas rire? »

« Je suis désolée de me tendre à la pensée d'un puissant sorcier adepte en magie noire qui tente de contrôler le monde magique en usant de corruption et de coercition dans les affaires. Tu sais, ça ne fait pas dix ans qu'un certain Mage Noir a essayé de s'emparer du monde de la même manière ... »

…

« Malefoy? »

« Tu penses que je suis puissant? La Magie noire n'est pas la seule chose dans laquelle je sois adepte, Granger ... »

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: R Weasley

**From**: H Potter

**Re**: Inquiet

* * *

><p>Ron, je suis inquiet. Ca va faire quatre jours et je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de Ginny. Tu penses qu'elle prépare quelque chose? Elle est en colère comment, à ton avis?<p>

Harry

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Paranoïaque

**From**: Tout le monde t'en veut

**Re**: Ne soit pas inquiet

* * *

><p>Sois plutôt heureux qu'elle ne t'ait pas vu encore. Ce n'est sans doute rien; elle est occupée, tu es occupé. Je ne m'en inquièterais pas à ta place.<p>

Je tiens de source sûre cependant, que Fred a littéralement peur de toi actuellement. Il en est même venu à porter une cape d'invisibilité lorsqu'il fait le trajet maison-boulot, boulot-maison.

Il ne sait pas par contre que les verres de tes lunettes sont faits du même matériau que l'œil de verre de Fol Œil et que tu peux voir à travers les capes.

Punaise, ca me le ferait tellement de pouvoir jouer avec des gadgets aussi cool grâce à mon travail. Peut-être aurais-je du devenir Auror?

Nan.

Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Bébé soeur

**From**: Tes frères préférés

**Re**: C'est bon là!

* * *

><p>Ecoute Gin, Fred et moi n'étions pas d'accord pour te dire tout de l'affection impérissable d'Harry pour toi! Ramène-toi et tue-le une bonne fois pour toute! Fred est là à se cacher sous les couvertures parce que Harry est passé cette aprèm' prendre le thé.<p>

Un homme n'est pas censé vivre de cette façon. Va faire payer à Harry tout ce qu'il t'a fait pour qu'on puisse reprendre le cours de nos vies.

Ou alors plus d'échantillons gratuit pour vous, mademoiselle.

George (et Fred)

* * *

><p><em>' … Portable de Malefoy. Faites court comme la jupe de Pansy. BEEP!'<em>

_' … Drago Malefoy! Tu vas me changer cette messagerie dans l'instant, abruti fini! Tu es un homme épouvantable! En parlant de ça, je croyais t'avoir dit que tu devais aller à ces leçons de contrôle de la colère si tu voulais revoir Katerina? Tu m'as menti pendant deux semaines! J'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai laissé babysitter le weekend dernier. Au moins Granger était là pour éviter que la maison ne parte en fumée. Puisque tu ne t'es pas présenté à tes leçons, tu ne me laisses plus le choix: je t'ai inscrit pour une thérapie; thérapie que tu aurais du faire il y a longtemps, si tu veux mon avis. Dr Spencer est moldu, donc il n'aura aucun des préjugés qu'un thérapeute sorcier aurait pu avoir, du à ta réputation moins que brillante dans notre société. Tu as rendez-vous cette après-midi à quinze heure trente. Je t'ai déjà envoyé les coordonnées. Tu vas t'y rendre et continuer de t'y rendre jusqu'à ce que le Dr Spencer te juge adapté aux enfants. Je ne m'attends à rien de moins que cinq ans.'_

_'Oh et une dernière chose – si par chance tu manques ton rendez-vous, je raconterai à chaque journal que je pourrai trouver ce petit incident en septième année entre toi et le travesti Charlène, ou devrais-je dire Charlie? Ne joue pas avec moi -'_

'Allo?'

'Tu sors l'artillerie lourde?'

'J'ai appris du meilleur.'

'C'est quoi l'adresse, déjà?'

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Non-PDG

**From**: PDG

**Re**: Parti

* * *

><p>Zabini, je quitte le bureau pour le reste de l'après-midi. Tu peux reprocher mon manque de productivité à ta femme.<p>

Elle ne se bat pas à la loyal.

Malefoy

'Noli irritare Draco'

* * *

><p><strong>Chanceux7<strong>: Salut salut Lunard, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

**DanseAuClairDeLune**: Bonjour Harry. Que puis-je faire pour toi?

**Chanceux7**: J'ai besoin de piocher dans tes merveilleuses qualités et sagesse concernant les farces.

**DanseAuClairDeLune**: Ta demande a-t-elle quelque chose à voir avec une certaine confession faite sous l'influence de trop de whisky le weekend dernier?

**Chanceux7**: Les détails importent peu. Ce qui importe c'est que Fred et George soient atrocement humiliés, sinon tués.

**DanseAuClairDeLune**: Désolé Harry, mais ton père et ton parrain étaient les cerveaux derrière les blagues; j'ai peur de n'être que l'homme de main.

**Chanceux7**: Mais tu as sûrement quelques histoires pour me pousser dans la bonne direction? J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide, Lunard – je me bats contre Fred et George Wealsey, farceurs extraordinaires. Il me faut quelque chose de géant – rien ne m'arrêtera maintenant.

**DanseAuClairDeLune**: J'ai parlé récemment avec Minerva et on se disait que ces garçons n'avaient pas encore reçu la monnaie de leur pièce. La semaine dernière ils lui ont envoyé une boite de cookies au gingembre, ses préférés, seulement quand elle a voulu en prendre un, le couvercle s'est refermé sur sa main et la boite s'est mise à crier 'voleur de cookies! voleur de cookies!'. J'avais trouvé ça plutôt intelligent, mais pauvre Professeur McGonagall a du se balader avec une boite rose accrochée à la main.

**Chanceux7**: Alors tu vas m'aider?

**DanseAuClairDeLune**: Mais je reste dans l'ombre; je mentirai et dénierai tout en bloc comme Mondigus si jamais ça me retombe dessus.

**Chanceux7**: D'accord, ça marche.

**DanseAuClairDeLune**: Voilà ce que tu vas faire alors …

* * *

><p>« Bienvenue Mr Malefoy. Je suis le Dr Spencer, prenez place. »<p>

« Vous n'avez pas de canapé. »

« Devrais-je en avoir un? »

« Je pensais que tous les psys avaient des canapés? C'est quoi ça? »

« Un pouf. »

« Un pouf? »

« Je trouve que le pouf est moins imposant que le sofa et apporte un meilleur soutien aux plus basses vertèbres. »

« Alors je suis supposé m'asseoir là-dedans? »

« Oui. »

…

« Très bien, maintenant que vous êtes installés; commençons? Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici? »

…

« Comprenez-vous la question? »

« Je comprends parfaitement la question. J'essayais simplement de comprendre pourquoi vous posez une question à ce point absurde en sachant que je paye ridiculement cher pour une thérapie de contrôle de la colère; j'ai pensé que la raison pour laquelle je perds mon temps ici était implicite et que je pouvais tout aussi bien m'épargner l'énergie de répondre. »

« Et bien, nous savons ce pour quoi la thérapie est faite, mais savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici? »

…

« Mr Malefoy? »

« Pansy m'a menacé. »

« Qui est Pansy? »

« La croqueuse d'homme de mon meilleur ami. »

« Croqueuse d'homme? »

« Femme. »

« Etes-vous marié? »

« Oh Grand Dieu, non. »

« Qu'avez-vous contre le mariage? »

« Je n'ai rien contre le mariage. C'est contre les épouses que j'ai quelque chose. »

« Quel est le problème dans le fait d'avoir une femme? »

« Elles grignotent votre âme lentement jusqu'à ce que vous ne soyez rien de plus qu'une coquille vide d'homme, dépouillé de toute passion et désir, laissé à vagabonder sans but dans une vie de déception guidé par une laisse de domesticité. »

« Ah, je vois … Mr Malefoy, parlez-moi de votre père... »

* * *

><p>J'avais dit que je posterai dimanche. Je n'avais pas précisé QUEL dimanche. Ha. Ha. Non désolé, j'ai juste pas eu le temps la semaine dernière. La vraie vie a tendance à beaucoup s'inscruter dans mes activités Fanfictionneuse.<p>

Anyway. J'espère encore une fois que vous avez aimé!

PS: Comment la poussière a-t-elle déjà pu revenir alors que j'ai passé l'aspirateur il y a A PEINE 5minutes? Je comprends pas!

Cally! x


	11. Chapter 11

petite indication: Drago, _Pansy, _Hermione, **Blaise, **_**Théodore, **_**Millicent**

* * *

><p><strong>CUSTOMER SERVICE<strong> - Le Client est Roi .

* * *

><p><span>Rendez-vous de vertu<span>

26 Mars 2007

* * *

><p><em>' … Portable de Pansy. Laissez un message. BEEP!'<em>

_'… Tu es une sorcière vraiment, profondément démoniaque! Je suis allé voir ce thérapeute moldu hier simplement parce que tu as très prudemment dit que si jamais je décidais de ne pas m'y rendre, tu te ferais une joie de ruiner la subtile réputation que j'ai mis plusieurs années à retaper … N'as-tu aucune honte? Pas de pitié? Aucune merci? Bien sûr que non, tu es ma protégée. Si j'avais su que passer toutes ces années à Poudlard avec moi te ferait devenir la femme que tu es aujourd'hui, j'aurais supplié Potter d'être mon meilleur ami et je serais actuellement marié et heureux avec Lavande Brown, deux point cinq enfants, quatre chiens et un chat … Euh non oublie ça. Je remercie Dieu de t'avoir mise sur ma route...'_

_'… Ce foutu truc m'a coupé... Je disais donc, brûle en enfer, Pansy! J'ai passé deux heures dans ce foutu bureau à écouter un thérapeute maniéré et mou du bulbe me baragouiner des 'rentrez en contact avec l'enfant en vous, Drago' et 'quel genre de souvenir est-ce que ce sentiment fait remonter'. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il fait remonter? Des sentiments d'intense colère et déception parce que je n'ai PAS EU D'ENFANCE! Et bien sûr, Dr Nul s'est précipité sur cette phrase. J'ai ensuite passé soixante-quinze pour cent de mon temps à parler de Lucius … Tu sais comme J'ADORE parler de Lucius...'_

* * *

><p><strong>RosemarysBaby80<strong>: Arrête de geindre, petite nature.

**L'HommeLeVrai**: Hm, quelqu'un avec un caractère atroce et une incroyable immaturité qui use de surnoms infantiles … ça ne peut qu'être un Zabini …

**RosemarysBaby80**: Pansy, naturellement.

**L'HommeLeVrai**: Enfin mise à la page de la nouvelle technologie, Pansy? Tricoter et coudre ne suffisent plus aux filles d'aujourd'hui?

**RosemarysBaby80**: Pas pour une femme moderne, comme moi.

**L'HommeLeVrai**: C'est quoi ce pseudo?

**RosemarysBaby80**: Rosemary est bien ma mère, après tout... Et j'apprécie assez le travail d'Ira Levin.

**L'HommeLeVrai**: J'ai toujours su que tu étais la descendance de Satan...

**RosemarysBaby80**: Intelligent... Nos organisons une petite soirée de dernière minute pour ce soir, et tu es invité – et je te supplie, supplie, SUPPLIE de bien te comporter.

**L'HommeLeVrai**: Je ne peux être que moi.

**RosemarysBaby80**: Précisément la raison pour laquelle je te demande de prendre un sédatif avant de venir - rien de trop fort; juste assez pour adoucir ton écrasant égo.

**L'HommeLeVrai**: Quelqu'un que tu essayes d'impressionner, ce soir Pans?

**RosemarysBaby80**: Maintenant que j'y pense, ce n'est pas moi qui me chargera d'impressionner qui que ce soit …

**L'HommeLeVrai**: Je n'aime pas ça. Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu manigances? Ne sois pas assez sotte pour penser que tu puisses me cacher quoi que ce soit …

**RosemarysBaby80**: Déjà fait et je vais recommencé! On mange à vingt heures, ne sois pas en retard!

**L'HommeLeVrai**: Jamais de la vie. La dernière fois, tu as réussi à accidentellement renverser du vin rouge sur ma chemise blanche … Ha, toi? Maladroite? Jamais.

**RosemarysBaby80**: Et bien si tu veux prendre soin de tes vêtements, et je sais que c'est le cas espèce de crétin narcissique, tu seras à l'heure!

* * *

><p>VOUS ETES INVITEE!<p>

Chère Miss Granger,

Vous êtes cordialement invitée à un petit diner que j'organise chez moi ce soir, qui débutera à vingt heures. Il en serait de mon plus grand plaisir que vous nous y rejoignez pour un repas des plus simples et une très bonne compagnie. Merci de répondre promptement. Trouvez incluse l'adresse à laquelle vous rendre, notre connexion au réseau de cheminette étant indéfiniment interrompue.

Sincères salutations,

Pansy Parkinson-Zabini

* * *

><p>« Hermione, de qui est la chouette? »<p>

« Euh … de Pansy Parkinson. »

« Pansy? Pourquoi t'écrit-elle? »

« Elle m'a invitée à diner – ce soir. »

« Quoi? Fais voir … hmm … Elle sait bien mieux s'exprimer que je ne l'en aurais cru capable. »

« Sois gentille, Ginny. Sachant que Blaise Zabini est médaille d'or de la conviction, ça ne m'étonne pas que Pansy ait les mêmes capacités. »

« Alors tu y vas ou non? »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. On a dit qu'on rangeait tes affaires et qu'on mangerait une pizza. »

« Oh on peut se faire une pizza n'importe quand … Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu es invitée dans la maison des Serpentards. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser ici toute seule- »

« Ca ira. »

« Nous avons des plans pour la soirée et- »

« Rien d'important. »

« - je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te laisser faire tout le travail; donc je pense- »

« Hermione, tu t'inquiètes pour ri- »

« -Je vais appeler Harry et le faire venir ici à la place- »

« Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça! »

« -et comme ça tu ne seras pas toute seule! Parfait, je trouve! »

« Hermione ... »

« Finissons-en, d'accord? Après, tu pourras m'aider à me préparer! »

* * *

><p>'Yo!'<p>

'Hey Ron, c'est Harry.'

'Salut Harry, comment ça roule?'

'J'ai un problème.'

'Évidemment tu as un problème.'

'C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça?'

'Euh, rien.'

'Non vas-y, dis-moi.'

'Allez mon pote, c'est juste parce que tu es Harry 'J'attire les problèmes et le danger comme personne' Potter. Tu as plus de problèmes qu'un livre d'Arithmancie. Sans vouloir être méchant, tu aurais du commencer à voir ton thérapeute il y a des années, pas que Dr Spencer ne fasse pas du bon boulot, ou quoi. Mais bon …'

'… Je suis incurablement sujet aux problèmes.'

'Exactement.'

'Et bien, cette fois-ci les problèmes ont pris la forme de ta sœur.'

'Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait encore?'

'Hermione m'a invité à manger une pizza ce soir.'

'Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Ginny?'

'Hermione ne sera pas là, mais Ginny si. Ginny a emménagé chez elle aujourd'hui et elle a besoin d'aide pour déballer ses affaires pendant qu'Hermione sera à un diner.'

'Et c'est quoi le problème, déjà?'

'Je vais être avec Ginny -'

'Oui, et...'

'- dans l'appartement d'Hermione-'

'Ok, je ne vois toujours pas le problème …'

'-rien que nous deux.'

'…'

'-tout seul avec ta sœur … chez Hermione!'

'Je ne vois touj- ohh … OHH!'

'Génial Ron, super.'

'Désolé, c'est pas comme si je pensais à ma sœur de cette façon, mec. Tu as plutôt intérêt à garder tes mains pour toi, Potter. La vertu de ma sœur a intérêt à être intacte à la fin de la nuit.'

'Ce ne sont pas de mes mains dont tu devrais te préoccuper, Ron. Et ce n'est pas CA que je voulais dire. Je voulais dire que ça va être l'opportunité rêvée pour Ginny de me jeter un sort!'

'Ohh, oui … vraiment pas de chance, mon pote.'

'Et Ron, je sais que ça va peut-être te faire un choc, et j'ai un peu peur de dire ça, mais … je suis quasi certain que Ginny a perdu sa euh, vertu il y a des années.'

'QUOI?'

'Désolé, faut que j'y aille Ron, bye!'

_Click!_

* * *

><p>« Hermione, je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de fringues. Tu n'en portes même pas la moitié! »<p>

« Et bien, c'est jupes noires et pantalons habillés généralement. Étant avocate, j'ai un genre d'éthique vestimentaire à respecter. »

« Respecter ne veut pas dire s'habiller en mamy! Allez Hermione, tu es jeune, vive, sexy … mets les vêtements appropriés de temps en temps! »

« Vive … s'il te plait ... »

« Hermione ,qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est quoi? »

« C'est ma jupe! Ma jupe manquante! Tu l'as volée. »

« N-non! »

« Ne me mens pas, très chère. »

« D'accord … Tu te souviens quand j'étais venue faire une machine parce que celle de mon bâtiment ne marchait plus, et qu'on a passé toute la journée à faire notre linge? Ta jupe s'est retrouvée mêlée à mes affaires et j'ai vraiment pensé à te la ramener mais avec mon nouveau travail et tout ... »

« Ca fait des semaines que tu y travailles! »

« J'ai juste oublié... »

« Mmh; plausible. J'avais vu comme tu convoitais cette jupe … Tu es une triste déesse du sexe en manque coincé dans le corps d'une avocate insipide et délavée. »

« Déesse du sexe? Délavée? Mais sois honnête, je t'en prie... »

« Oh tu sais que je plaisante! Susceptible, hein? Tout ce que je dis c'est que tu as besoin d'un peu de couleur dans ta vie. Et par couleur, je veux dire- »

« Jupes courtes et hauts moulants? »

« Exact. Raison pour laquelle tu vas porter cette jupe ce soir … avec … ce haut. »

« Ginny, non! Cette jupe est terriblement inappropriée pour un diner. »

« Quel âge ont Blaise et Pansy? »

« Notre âge. »

« Et quel âge as-tu? »

« Vingt-sept ans? »

« Crois-moi, c'est hautement approprié. »

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock, knock!<em>

« **Malefoy, tu es en avance. Pansy sera ravie!** »

« Zabini, tu as déconnecté ta cheminée. Comment ça se fait? »

« **Tu vois, pendant un temps une petite vermine très ennuyeuse et qui avait un timing absolument atroce n'arrêtait pas de nous rendre visite et ma femme et moi avons décidé, dans l'espoir de sauver le peu de dignité qui nous restait, de nous déconnecter du service**. »

« _Drago, tu es en avance!_ »

« Choquant, je sais. Et ça n'est arrivé que CETTE fois là, Zabini. Qui couche sur des tables basses, aussi? »

« _Les surfaces dures en bois ont plus de charme que tu ne le penses, Drago._ »

« Attention à ce que tu dis, jeune fille, il y a des enfants ici. »

«_ Pas ce soir, Katerina est chez sa grand-mère._ »

« Et voilà parti mon seul espoir d'avoir de la bonne compagnie. »

« **Fais-nous confiance Malefoy, la compagnie sera bien plus que satisfaisante ce soir.** »

* * *

><p>« Donc, tu n'es pas vraiment folle de rage? »<p>

« Non. »

« Ca veut dire que tu me pardonnes? »

« Oui. »

« Tu vas continuer à me répondre par monosyllabe? »

« Oui. »

« Tu vas me jeter un sors là, c'est ça? »

« Un seul mot Potter: cours. »

* * *

><p><em>'… vous êtes bien sur le portable de Harry Potter. Harry Potter est injoignable pour le moment. Merci de laisser votre message après le bip. BEEP!'<em>

_'… tout va bien, Harry? Je vérifie juste que Ginny ne t'ait pas encore tué. Rappelle-moi.'_

_'… Hey Harry, c'est encore Ron. Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles. Rappelle-moi.'_

_'… Harry, je commence à m'inquiéter. Tu ne décroches pas ton téléphone. Je vais essayer celui de Ginny … j'espère que tu es vivant.'_

_'… Ron encore. Ginny ne répond pas non plus. Vous avez plutôt intérêt à ne pas vous être entretués.'_

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock. <em>

« _Bienvenue Hermione, entre je t'en prie._ »

« Bonjour Pansy, merci pour l'invitation. »

« _Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Viens; je vais te présenter quelques personnes._ »

« Zabini … pourquoi Granger est ici? »

«** Pansy l'a invitée.** »

« Pourquoi? »

« **Après avoir raconté à ma femme tellement d'histoires concernant toi et l'habileté qu'à Granger à te remettre à ta place, elle a décidé qu'elle avait envie de passer du temps avec la seule femme, exceptée Pansy bien sûr, qui sache s'y prendre avec toi.** »

« S'y prendre? D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, Granger ne m'a jamais pris. »

« **Pas que tu n'aies pas essayé, j'en suis persuadé. Tu l'as harcelée depuis le début et aussi divertissant que ça ait été, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si c'est à d'autres fins que de la provocation.** »

« Tu penses que j'ai des motifs cachés pour contrarier Granger? »

« **Tu n'en a pas?** »

«_ Hermione, tu te souviens de Millicent Bulstrode, n'est-ce pas?_ »

« Salut Millicent, ravie de te revoir. »

« **Toi aussi Hermione.** »

« _Et voici son mari, Théodore Nott._ »

« Bonjour Théodore. »

« _**S'il te plait, appelle-moi Ted.**_ »

« _Et bien sûr, tu connais Drago et mon mari._ »

« Malefoy … Bonjour Blaise. »

« Granger … Nouvelle jupe? »

« **Content de vous revoir, Miss Granger.** »

« _Mangeons, voulez-vous?_ »

« Zabini, un mot si tu veux bien? »

« **Bien sûr Malefoy … quoi?** »

« Ca sent horriblement le plan foireux. »

« **Tu as fin nez.** »

« Zabini, à quoi tu joues? Qu'est-ce que Granger fait là? »

« **Pansy a eu l'idée de te brancher avec Granger**. »

« Et je suis sûr qu'elle a eu cette idée toute seule... »

« **Elle a peut-être eu un peu d'assistance d'une deuxième partie...** »

« Et bien cette troisième partie demande à ce que tu gardes ton gros nez graisseux loin de ses affaires! »

« **Malefoy, je mets un point d'honneur à être intrinsèquement impliqué dans tes affaires parce que sans moi tu aurais atterri à Azkaban il y a un moment déjà.** »

« Tu as, c'est certain, le truc pour me tenir loin de prison et je t'en remercie – mais ma vie amoureuse n'a rien à voir avec toi. »

« **Donc maintenant Granger est ta vie amoureuse? Peut-être n'as-tu pas besoin de mon aide finalement...** »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais. »

« **Oh donc tu veux de mon aide?** »

« Zabini ... »

* * *

><p>« Tu te sens mieux, maintenant? »<p>

« Beaucoup. »

« Tu sais vraiment te servir de ton poing, Ginny. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Six frères... »

« Super, je vais avoir un coquart du tonnerre et je suppose qu'il faut que j'en remercie tes frères. Je suis heureux de ne pas avoir reçu le chauve-furie ... »

« Oh, je réserve le chauve-furie pour de sérieuses offenses. C'était rien ça. »

« Rien? »

« Et bien, cacher tes sentiments pour moi pendant des années et les découvrir de mes frères n'est pas exactement 'rien' … mais au mieux, c'est une infraction. »

« D'ailleurs, à ce propos ... »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de dire quoi que ce soit, Harry. Moi aussi. »

« Toi aussi? »

« Oui … Je dois avouer … je gardais mes sentiments pour moi depuis un moment aussi. Je suppose que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des problèmes avec la vertu ces derniers temps... »

« Haha, marrant que tu mentionnes ça ... »

« Quoi? Je comprends pas. »

« Rien, juste quelque chose que Ron … Haha, non rien laisse tomber. »

« Harry, petite andouille. Dis-moi! »

« Et bien, c'est juste que … Parlant de vertu et tout ça … Ron était inquiet que je vienne ici et que je sois seul avec toi, me menaçant de laisser ta vertu intacte ... »

« Ma vertu? … Oh … Ohhhh! »

« Exactement. »

« Qu'est-ce qui lui fait croire que ma vertu est toujours intacte? »

« Euh, je … c'est Ron, tu sais comment il est. »

« Oui, autoritaire et sur-protecteur. »

« Haha, oui... »

« Dis-moi Harry, ta vertu est-elle intact? »

« Euh Ginny? »

« Parce que je me sens très peu vertueuse là tout de suite ... »

* * *

><p>« <strong>Alors, Hermione, tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment? Tu n'es pas mariée, n'est-ce pas? Oh, je suppose que ton mari serait là si c'était le cas.<strong> »

« Non Millicent, je ne suis pas mariée. En fait, je ne suis avec personne. »

« **Malefoy, ne voles-tu pas solo ces jours-ci également? Ca fait deux semaines que je ne te vois plus amener de bimbos sans intérêt.** »

« Tu gardes le compte de mes relations, Zabini? Bon je sais que ta vie n'est pas suffisamment affreuse pour que tu aies besoin de vivre par procuration. »

« _Il n'y a rien d'affreux dans la vie de mon mari, merci beaucoup. Il est parfaitement heureux avec moi, sa fille, son futur enfant, n'est-ce pas mon chéri?_ »

« **Evidemment, j'adore t'être marié, ma douce. J'adore être marié. Pas toi Ted?** »

« _**Je n'échangerais ça pour rien au monde.**_ »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis entouré d'autant de moutons à qui on a fait subir un lavage de cerveau. Vous croyez tous au mariage parce que vous avez été manipulés par vos épouses et la société pour l'apprécier. Mais en fait, qu'est-ce que ça vous a apporté? Vous partagez tous vos biens, vous n'avez plus aucune minute à vous tout seul, et puis vous avez des enfants et tout vire au véritable cauchemar. »

« Malefoy, la seule raison qui te pousse à haïr le mariage à ce point c'est parce que celui de tes parents n'était pas parfait. Tu ne peux pas baser toute ta vie sur le mariage raté de tes parents alors qu'il y a de toute évidence des milliers, millions de couples mariés dans ce monde. »

« Je suppose que tu vas me sortir un truc du genre arc-en-ciel et pâquerettes et bébés maintenant et que le monde est un endroit de paix, plein de merveilles, de magie, de bonheur. Garde tes fantasmes pour toi, Granger. »

« _Elle marque un très bon point, Drago. Simplement parce que ta mère et ton père étaient malheureux ensemble ne veut pas dire que tu auras également un mariage malheureux._ »

« Je suppose qu'on ne saura jamais, puisque je ne me marierai jamais. »

« **Trop vrai. Aucune sorcière qui se respecte ne s'ancrerait jamais à toi.** »

« Je ne te crois pas Malefoy. Tu bluffes. Je pense que tu veux te marier mais que tu tentes de te construire une façade plutôt non convaincante pour sauver les apparences. »

« **Oh, je l'aime déjà. Elle est forte. Tout le monde ne peut pas remettre Drago en place.** »

« _Tu vois ce dont je parlais alors un peu plus tôt?_ »

« **Oh, c'est douloureusement évident.** »

« J'ai l'impression que tu me mets au défi, Granger. »

« Prends ça comme tu veux, Malefoy. Mais je te parie ton héritage que tu vas te retrouver en plein bonheur conjugal un jour et que non seulement ça te plaira, mais qu'en plus tu aimeras ça. Je veux dire, ton mode de vie tout entier est une énorme demande d'attention. Sortir avec des tonnes de filles, vivre une vie aussi désinvolte et flamboyante que possible... Tout ça n'est qu'une façade pour cacher ce que tu veux vraiment. C'est évident que ce que tu veux vraiment c'est quelqu'un qui ne soit pas perdu dans ton ombre mais également assez forte pour te calmer et te garder les pieds sur terre La seule raison pour laquelle tu réussis dans la vie c'est parce que tu as des gens comme Blaise et Pansy pour te redresser quand il le faut. Et maintenant tu as - »

« … Toi? »

« -moi … pour te redresser quand il faut. »

« Ouais ... »

« **Terriblement évident.** »

« _**C'en est presque absurde.**_»

« **L'absurdité est dépassée, il tombe super vite.** »

« _Et complètement._ »

* * *

><p>Encore une fois, je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis à poster la suite. Les cours, les soirées, les vacances etc ça prend vachement de temps, en fait! (Je suppose qu'on est plusieurs étudiants dans ce cas :D)<p>

J'espère que ça vous aura plu!

**Cally x **

**PS: je suis en négociation avec un auteur pour traduire une autre histoire; une 'vraie' fiction traditionnelle cette fois. More next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello Beautiful People!_

_D'accord, on va dire que 1 chapitre toutes les 2semaines c'est ma moyenne. Enfin, c'était ma moyenne jusque là. Parce que - hey, vous savez quoi?- C'EST LES VACANCES! My God, j'ai jamais été aussi impatiente de toute ma vie d'avoir enfin une pause. _

_Il ne reste que quelques chapitres. Il se peut que j'ai fini de poster d'ici à la fin des vacances :). Wouldn't that be GREAT? _

_En attendant, voici le chapitre 12 ! _

* * *

><p><strong>CUSTOMER SERVICE<strong> - Le Client est Roi .

* * *

><p><span>Que la torture commence<span>

27 Mars 2007

* * *

><p>« Bonjour, Ginny. »<p>

« Oh! B-bonjour Hermione … J-je ne savais pas que tu serais réveillée. »

« Il est dix heures du matin. Pourquoi ne serais-je pas réveillée? »

« Oh, je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure … T-tu as passé une bonne soirée hier? »

« En y repensant, oui. C'était super intéressant parce que- »

« Hey Gin, tu as vu mon – Hermione! »

« Bonjour Harry … c'est ça que tu cherches? »

« Mon t-shirt ... »

« Hermione, je euh, je peux expliquer ... »

« Alors Ginny. Est-ce que tu as passé une bonne soirée hier? … Attends, c'est quoi à ton doigt? »

* * *

><p><em>'Boite vocale de Harry Potter. Harry Potter est injoignable pour l'instant. Laissez un message après le bip. BEEP!'<em>

_'… Hey Harry, c'est Ron. Il est genre 2heures du matin et tu n'es toujours pas à la maison. Tout va bien? Tu n'es pas à Sainte Mangouste, n'est-ce pas? J'appelle pour vérifier.'_

_'… D'accord, je viens de raccrocher d'avec l'hôpital et tu n'y es pas. Ce qui est une bonne chose, je pense, mais je ne sais pas si j'en suis plus content ou pas. Où es-tu, bon sang? J'ai essayé la cheminée d'Hermione mais elle est déconnectée. Comment ça se fait? Je vais réessayer le portable de Ginny.'_

_'… Harry, c'est Ron. C'est le matin maintenant et tu n'es toujours pas à la maison. J'ai réussi à joindre Hermione y'a pas longtemps et je lui ai demandé si elle savait où vous étiez tous les deux. Tout ce qu'elle a fait c'est rire comme une folle pendant deux minutes et marmonner un truc à propos d'un t-shirt et d'un appartement en bazar. Où es-tu barré?'_

_'… Harry. Tu es mort. Tu es tellement mort que tu ne le sais pas encore! Mais tu manges déjà les pissenlits par la racine l'ami … Mort!'_

* * *

><p>« Alors qui va dire à Ron que vous êtes fiancés? »<p>

« Euh, oui à ce propos … peut-être qu'on ne devrait jamais, jamais, JAMAIS le lui mentionner! »

« Harry, du calme. Je sais que mon frère est un peu sur-protecteur- »

« Euphémisme du siècle- »

« - mais je sais qu'il ne sera pas fâché. Ca lui allait aussi avant. »

« Oui enfin ça c'était quand on était à l'école et que tout ce que je faisais à l'époque c'était de t'embrasser. Après la nuit dernière, j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort. »

« Donc, quand penses-tu lui dire Harry? »

« Je ne sais pas Hermione. Je pensais à jamais. »

« Harry! Et quand on se mariera? Quand on aura des enfants? »

« On s'enfuira et on dira aux autres que tu es la mère adoptive de l'enfant. »

« Harry! »

« Harry Potter! »

« Ecoute, Fred et George? Pas de prob. Charlie et Bill? Un peu intimidant, mais je peux m'en charger. Percy? J't'en prie … mais Ron? Je préfèrerais encore avoir à vaincre Voldemort à nouveau. »

« Harry, tu en fais trop. Ron ne va pas - »

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

« OUVRES POTTER! JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA! »

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

« Salut Ron, comment- »

« Hors de mon chemin, Hermione! … Potter, tu es mort! »

« Ron, je peux expl- »

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas toucher ma soeur! »

« Ron, ce n'est pas juste! Tu ne contrôles pas ma vie! »

« La ferme, Ginny. Ca ne te concerne pas! »

« Comment ça ça ne me concerne pas? »

« Je te faisais confiance, Harry! Je croyais t'avoir prévenu de ne pas corrompre ma sœur! »

« Ron, je n'ai pas corrompu ta sœur! »

« Ronald Weasley! Je ne suis pas corrompue! Je suis fiancée! »

« Ca ne veut pas dire que – quoi? … Tu es quoi? »

« Ron, Harry m'a fait sa demande tôt ce matin. Nous allons nous marier. »

« Oh la vache … je ne … je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi sérieux, mon pote. »

« Moi non plus, jusque hier soir. J'aime ta sœur, Ron. »

« Ron? »

« Oui, Ginny? »

« J'ai un mot pour toi. »

« Lequel? »

« Cours. »

* * *

><p><strong>MamboItaliano<strong>: Qu'est-ce que tu penses du diner d'hier?

**L'HommeLeVrai**: j'ai l'impression de m'être fait tendre un piège par mes meilleurs amis et de m'être fait verbalement agressé par la seule femme qui me saoule le plus.

**MamboItaliano**: Un piège?

**L'HommeLeVrai**: J'ai l'impression que tu m'as jeté dans la cage au lion sans rien pour me défendre. Sérieusement, t'as voulu me flanquer avec Granger? GRANGER?

**MamboItaliano**: Quoi, Granger ne te plait pas?

**L'HommeLeVrai**: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à ne pas aimer? Enlève les cheveux broussailleux, les jolies jambes et les dents parfaites et tout ce qu'il te reste c'est une je-sais-tout super ennuyeuse. A quoi est-ce que je pense? Inscris-moi direct!

**MamboItaliano**: Tu es juste secoué parce qu'elle te connait mieux que tu le penses. Elle peut voir en toi et ça te tue de le savoir, n'est-ce pas?

**L'HommeLeVrai**: Rien ne me tue.

**MamboItaliano**: Ou … alors elle n'aime pas ce qu'elle voit et ça t'énerve.

**L'HommeLeVrai**: Deux à zéro pour moi.

**MamboItaliano**: Non, je pense que je suis en plein dans le mil. Granger n'est pas la seule qui puisse voir en toi.

**L'HommeLeVrai**: Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais si transparent.

**MamboItaliano**: Comme une fenêtre … qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant?

**L'HommeLeVrai**: Rien.

**MamboItaliano**: Je parlais de Granger.

**L'HommeLeVrai**: Oui moi aussi.

* * *

><p>« Fallait-il vraiment que tu jettes un sort à Ron, Ginny? »<p>

« Evidemment. Il dépassait vraiment les bornes! »

« Compréhensible, mais le chauve-furie était-il vraiment nécessaire? »

« Hermione, Ron menaçait de tuer Harry! Je pense vraiment avoir été plus que juste! »

« Peut-être... »

« Tu sais Hermione, on n'a jamais fini notre conversation à propos d'hier soir. Que s'est-il passé? Est-ce que tu as mangé du serpent? Est-ce qu'il y avait du vert partout? »

« Ginny, simplement parce que les Zabini étaient des Serpentards ne signifie pas qu'ils sont obsédés par les serpents et le vert. La seule personne qui portait du vert c'était Malefoy et c'était une jolie chemise verte. »

« Malefoy était là? Il a aimé la jupe? »

« Pas remarqué... »

« Mmmh, j'en doute hautement. Qui d'autre était là? »

« Millicent Bullstrode-Nott avec son mari Théodore. »

« Oh, je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient mariés. Qui d'autre? »

« Juste eux, Blaise, Pansy, Malefoy et moi. »

« Vraiment? Alors c'était deux couples mariés et toi et Malefoy? »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? A quoi tu penses? »

« Je pense que Blaise et Pansy ont dans l'idée de te faire finir avec Malefoy. »

« Non... Non, c'est absurde. »

« Penses-y Hermione. Malefoy, à part toi, était le seul autre célibataire de la soirée. Tous les autres étaient par deux. Ils vous ont mis tous les deux délibérément. Je crois qu'ils essayent de vous brancher ensemble! »

« Je ne suis pas exactement ta logique Ginny. Ce n'était fait exprès. »

« A côté de qui étais-tu assise? »

« Pansy … et Malefoy. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

« La disposition ne signifie rien Gin. »

« Je te parie tous les gallions que tu veux que Pansy veut que toi et Malefoy finissiez ensemble. Je pense que c'est une idée géniale, personnellement. »

« Tu te fous de moi, là. »

« Bien sûr que non! Vous deux êtes attirés l'un par l'autre; ne me fais pas non de la tête – tu sais que c'est vrai. Vous êtes tous les deux intelligents et au meilleur de votre forme. Vous êtes tous les deux bons dans vos jobs. »

« Ce qui ne veut pas dire que nous sommes parfaits l'un pour l'autre. »

« Tu as raison. Lui est un gamin au sale caractère et tu es condescendante, mets ça de côté, et vous êtes parfaits ensemble. Vos conversations seront toujours stimulantes. Vous aurez une vie très active grâce à son entreprise qui vaut des millions et ta croisade pour les elfes. Et je te parie que le sexe avec lui serait sensationnel - »

« Ginny! »

« Tu ne peux pas sérieusement me dire que tu n'y as jamais pensé? »

« Evidemment que je n'y ai jamais pensé! »

« Menteuse! Et ce rêve que tu as fait? »

« Oh … et bien pour ma défense, c'était une manifestation subconsciente d'un événement stressant. Ce n'était pas une pensée délibérée. »

« Tu es quelque chose, Hermione. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas admettre qu'il t'intéresse? Ca rendrait les choses tellement plus faciles. »

« Je ne peux pas admettre si ce n'est pas vrai! Pourquoi est-ce que tu forces le problème? »

« Je ne veux simplement pas que tu sois seule Hermione. »

« Merci Gin, j'apprécie mais je ne serai pas seule pour toujours. »

« Pas si je peux faire avancer les choses... »

« Quoi? »

« Rien ... »

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: B Zabini

**From**: G Weasley

**Re**: Mission Impossible

Mr Zabini,

Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, mais je suis Ginny Weasley, la meilleure amie d'Hermione Granger. Il semblerait que vous et moi partagions un même problème – du nom d'Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy.

Si Malefoy n'est qu'un peu comme Hermione, alors en l'instant il doit être entrain de nier tout possible sentiment pour mon amie et de protester ouvertement contre tout effort de votre part de les faire finir ensemble.

Il ne pourrait m'apparaitre plus clairement qu'ils ont besoin d'être ensemble – si pour rien d'autre, alors pour au moins se débarrasser de toute la tension sexuelle qui conduit à cette frustration. Hermione a été de mauvaise humeur depuis qu'elle a commencé à travailler pour Malefoy International et je suis certaine que ça a tout à voir avec votre boss et meilleur ami.

Je vous offre ici mes services pour tenter de faire finir ces deux idiots ensemble. Si vous avez des idées, faites-le moi savoir et je serai plus qu'heureuse d'apporter mon aide.

Pour le bonheur de nos deux amis,

Ginny Weasley.

* * *

><p><em>'… Je suis soit incroyablement occupé soit dans l'incapacité de décrocher mon téléphone soit vous m'êtes totalement sans importance et je refuse de vous répondre. Dans tout les cas, ne vous embêter pas à laisser un message parce que les chances pour que j'y réponde sont aussi élevées que celles d'un glaçon en enfer. BEEP!'<em>

_'… Bonjour Drago, c'est Bianca. Je vais être en ville pour quelques semaines et je me demandais si on pouvait se voir pour boire un verre. Ce serait horrible d'être dans la même ville et de ne pas prendre le temps de … se retrouver. Rappelle-moi. Bisous.'_

* * *

><p>« J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'ait jeté un sort! »<p>

« Je sais mec, c'était vraiment méchant mais tu m'as bien menacé de mort, tu sais? »

« Je ne l'aurais pas fait! Promis! »

« Oui et bien je suis reconnaissant de ne pas avoir l'œil au beurre noir pour le prouver. Puisque j'en ai déjà eu un par ta sœur la nuit dernière. »

« Je me demandais justement... »

« Alors, tu es ok avec ça, Ron? »

« Evidemment que oui! Tu vas enfin être mon frère! »

« Et tu n'es pas vraiment fâché que Ginny t'es jeté un sort, n'est-ce pas? »

…

« Ron? Dis-moi. »

…

« Ron? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

…

« Ron, à qui est-ce que tu écris? Ron? »

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: A Weasley

**CC**: M Weasley; B Weasley; C Weasley; P Weasley; F et G Weasley

**From**: R Weasley

**Re**: Douce revanche

Votre attention la Famille et Percy,

Je tiens à être le premier à vous informer que Ginevra Molly Weasley, notre bien-aimée sœur/fille est officiellement fiancée à un certain Harry James Potter.

Que la torture commence.

Ron

* * *

><p>There, you have it :)<p>

En espérant que ça vous ait plu!

Cally x


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour!

Alors, j'ai compté et ça fait 26 jours que je ne suis pas venue poster sur le site. **Je suis désolée**. y'a eu mon anniversaire, puis Noël et voir les amis, le Nouvel An, le retour à la fac, les exams, bref tout un tas d'obligations et _let's face it_, comme tout le monde, j'aime vivre ma vie :).

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances de Noël et BONNE ANNEE à vous tous!

Cally x

* * *

><p><strong>CUSTOMER SERVICE<strong> - Le Client est Roi

* * *

><p><span>XIII - Avril<span>.

31 Mars 2007

* * *

><p>« Après notre dernière session Drago, j'ai réfléchi et en suis venu à une idée: j'ai un projet pour vous. »<p>

« Projet? »

« Oui. Pendant cette même session il m'est apparu clair que vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide pour contrôler votre colère, comme vous tenez vos émotions relativement rigoureusement pour vous, mais plutôt besoin d'aide à isoler les raisons de votre colère. Je pense qu'en étudiant votre comportement au premier rang, nous serons capable de découvrir exactement ce qui vous tape sur les nerfs et vous fait craquer. »

« Vous n'allez pas me suivre partout où je vais, n'est-ce pas? »

« Bien sûr que non! Ce serait non seulement idiot, mais également gênant et superflu. Non, ce que je propose c'est que vous teniez un registre par semaine de vos activités ainsi que des sentiments qui leurs sont associés. »

« Vous voulez que j'écrive un journal? »

« Un agenda, si vous préférez l'approche plus masculine. »

« Un journal est un journal peu importe le nom qu'on lui donne. Et pendant combien de temps? »

« Un mois. »

« Si je refuse? »

« Hmmm... Et bien, j'ai un message ici de Mrs Pansy Zabini qui dit que si vous refuser de vous présenter ou de vous conformer à nos session, alors elle s'arrangerait pour qu'une certaine Charlene Shagamuffin soit en possession des clés de votre appartement. »

« Cette gar- »

« Langage, Drago. Qu'avons-nous dit à ce propos? »

« Stupide petite fouineuse ... »

« Mr Malefoy, si traiter vos problèmes de colère n'est pas l'une de vos priorités, alors nous pouvons annuler toutes nos autres sessions et j'appellerai Mrs Zabini pour- »

« Non! Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire … je vais tenir un foutu journal. »

* * *

><p><em>'… Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Ginny. Vous connaissez la musique! BEEP!'<em>

_'… GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! POURQUOI NE M'AS TU PAS DIT QUE TU SORTAIS AVEC HARRY? JE SAIS QUE TU ES INCROYABLEMENT RESERVEE LORSQU'ON EN VIENT A TA VIE PERSONNELLE MAIS JE ME DISAIS QUE COMME JE SUIS TA MERE, TU M'AURAIS AU MOINS INFORMEE QUE TU VOYAIS HARRY! EN FAIT, IL NE ME L'A JAMAIS DIT NON PLUS! J'AI DU PASSER PAR SIX GROSSESSES ET TRENTE SIX HEURES DE TRAVAIL POUR AVOIR UNE FILLE, ET voilà COMMENT TU ME REMERCIES? DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS ETES-VOUS ENSEMBLE? POURQUOI NE L'AVOIR DIT A PERSONNE? QUAND PENSAIS-TU NOUS DIRE QUE TU ETAIS FIANCEE? OU BIEN NE VEUX-TU PAS QUE TA FAMILLE SOIT AU COURANT? JE PENSAIS QU'APRES TOUTES CES ANNEES FATIGUANTES DE GUERRE, LA VALEUR DE FAMILLE REPRESENTERAIT UN PEU PLUS POUR TOI. APPAREMMENT JE ME TROMPAIS. APPAREMMENT JE-'_

_'… Coucou Ginny, c'est papa. Ta mère est vraiment blessée que tu ne nous aies pas dit pour tes fiançailles avec Harry. Nous comprenons que tu veuilles garder ta vie privée mais cela aurait été agréable de savoir que vous deux étiez ensemble. La surprise aurait été un peu moins choquante si on avait su. Je veux que tu saches que ta mère et moi sommes très heureux pour toi et qu'on aimerait bien vous avoir toi et Harry au Terrier pour vous féliciter proprement. Ta mère et moi somme très heureux, ma chérie. On t'aime.'_

_'… JE ME FICHE DE CE QUE TON PERE VIENT DE DIRE. TOI ET HARRY FERIEZ MIEUX DE VOUS RAMENER DES QUE VOUS AVEZ CE MESSAGE POUR QU'ON PUISSE DISCUTER DE TOUT CA. C'EST LE MOINS QUE TU PUISSE FAIRE GINEVRA! JE SUIS BLESSEE. JE SUIS VRAIMENT BLESSEE.'_

* * *

><p><span>Journal de …<span>

Agenda de …

Drago Malefoy : …

Registre Hebdomadaire de mes Allés et Venus pour ce Psychologue Insipide pour que je Puisse Calmer cette Folle de Pansy et que je Puisse Voir sa Fille et Eviter une Humiliation Publique.

3-9 Avril 2007

**Dimanche:**

Tappage à la porte m'a réveillé. Zabini à la porte de ma chambre avec des burritos pour le petit déj'. L'est jarté dehors. Gardé les burritos. Fatigué. En Colére. Plein.

Regardé un remake de Pals. Gwennifer Thanniston canon. M'ennuie.

**Lundi:**

Découvert enchère silencieuse concernant une photo pas franchement illicite de Granger et moi. Furieux.

Donné un pain à Zabini. Modérément satisfait.

Dit à Granger. Ennuyé.

Vu Granger donner un pain à Zabini. Très heureux.

Trouvé photo. Encore plus heureux.

Acheté photo pour quatre cent gallions. Très en colère.

Dit à Granger. Gardé la photo. Amusé.

Reçu un pain par Granger. Irrité.

**Mardi:**

Chercheurs de Malefoy International ont trouver comment soigner la lycanthropie; va gagner des milliards. Très satisfait.

Partagé bouteille de champagne avec Zabini et Granger. Regardé Granger être pompette après un verre. Diverti.

**Mercredi:**

Diner avec Bianca. Content.

Dessert avec Bianca. Satisfait.

Réveillé à côté de Bianca. N'aime pas partager un lit. Uncertain.

**Jeudi:**

Vu Dr Spencer. Ennuyant.

Assis dans pouf. Inconfortable.

Parlé de Mère. Agité.

Parlé d'enfance. En colère.

Parlé de besoin de puissance. Content.

**Vendredi:**

Accosté par Granger à propos des elfes. Piqué.

Trouvé vingt gallions dans tiroir du bureau. Content.

Payé un verre à blonde au pub avec gallions trouvés. Tripotage avec blonde. Satisfait.

**Samedi:**

Réveillé avec gueule de bois. Crevé.

Trouvé string rose dans poche de pantalon. Curieux.

Trouvé propriétaire du string rose dans la baignoire. Stimulé.

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: G Weasley

**From**: P Weasley

**Re**: Tes noces prochaines

* * *

><p>Chère sœur,<p>

J'ai récemment été informé de tes fiançailles avec Mr Harry Potter par notre frère Ronald. Aussi mécontent ai-je été d'avoir appris une si merveilleuse nouvelle d'une tierce personne, je suis très content pour toi et ton futur.

Une alliance avec Mr Harry Potter t'assurera non seulement une vie confortable ainsi qu'un bonheur familial absolu, mais également les connections politiques nécessaires pour permettre à notre famille une ascension encore plus haute au sein du Ministère. Je suis sûr que notre père partage ce point de vue.

Encore une fois, je te félicite pour ta récente acquisition et te souhaite tout le meilleur pour ta prochaine union avec Mr Potter.

Meilleurs souvenirs,

Perceval Weasley

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: G Weasley

**From**: B Weasley

**Re**: Mon bébé grandit

* * *

><p>Hey petite fille (je sais que je suis le seul qui peut m'en tirer sans rien avec ça),<p>

Je me souviens encore du jour de ta naissance. Tu était ce petit truc tout moche et ratatiné et je me souviens avoir payé Charlie pour te mettre dans les toilettes et essayer de tirer la chasse d'eau pour te faire disparaître. Maman nous avait punis et nous avait empêchés d'être seuls avec toi sans un adulte responsable. C'était le bon vieux temps …

Mais regarde toi maintenant! Tu es une vraie femme, magnifique, intelligente et tu pourrais avoir n'importe quel homme de ce pays et pourtant aucun de ceux-là ne te serait arrivé à la cheville.

A part peut-être pour un … et je pense que c'est une bonne chose que ce soit lui que tu épouses, alors. J'enverrais mes félicitations à Harry aussi, mais je voulais que tu saches que Fleur et moi sommes très heureux pour toi. En fait, Fleur est ravie d'aider à planifier un autre mariage (si tu la laisses faire, bien sûr).

Tout mon amour,

Bill

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: G Weasley

**From**: C Weasley

**Re**: L'était temps

* * *

><p>Sérieusement Gin-Gin! Il était temps que tu te fasses passer la corde au cou! J'ai du passer les six dernières années à me faire voler les photos que j'avais de toi par tous ses mâles en rut ici au campement. Crois-moi, il n'y a rien de plus troublant que de voir cinq de tes amis les plus proches lorgner sur une photo de ta petite sœur.<p>

Alors comme ça tu épouses Harry Potter, hein? Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça? Tu sais combien de femmes dans le monde vont te poursuivre maintenant? C'est le célibataire le plus recherché du monde sorcier après tout.

Si tu as besoin de protection, appelle-moi et j'ai un Norvégien à Crète à tes côtés en un rien de temps!

Ciao,

Charlie

* * *

><p><span>Journal de …<span>

Agenda de …

Drago Malefoy : …

Registre Hebdomadaire de mes Allés et Venus pour ce Psychologue Insipide pour que je Puisse Calmer cette Folle de Pansy et que je Puisse Voir sa Fille et Eviter une Humiliation Publique.

10-16 Avril 2007

**Dimanche:**

Bianca trouvé string rose sous le lit. Nerveux.

Bianca menacé de ne plus venir si plus de strings roses. En colère. Optimiste pour échappatoire.

Bianca statué explicitement de ne pas coucher avec d'autres femmes. Enervé.

Réalisé que suis maintenant dans une relation monogame. Super énervé.

Couché avec Bianca. Epanoui.

**Lundi:**

Attaqué par Granger à propos des elfes. Son poste reconsidéré.

Viré nouvelle secrétaire. Momentanément satisfait.

Bouffé par Granger pour avoir viré secrétaire. En colère et mal de tête.

**Mardi:**

Fille Belette rendu visite à Granger; passée devant mon bureau. Intéressé.

Regardé Fille Belette et Granger papoter prêt de la fontaine d'eau. Intrigué.

Entendu mon nom. Jeté un sonorus sur Granger. Amusé.

Ensorcelé par Granger et Fille Belette. Furieux.

**Mercredi:**

Conférence Lumos-tel avec Granger. Ennuyeux.

Acheté quarante-huit pour-cent des parts de marché de Lumos-tel. Très satisfait.

Dit à Granger qu'elle fait du bon boulot. Questionne santé mentale. Perplexe.

Granger me regarde bizarrement et dit merci. Questionne santé mentale de Granger. Confus.

Yeux fixés. Très confus.

**Jeudi:**

Allé à thérapie. Contrarié.

Amené ma chaise. Confortable.

Esquivé les questions sur Poudlard. Fun.

Regardé veine sur front de Dr Spencer battre et trépider. Captivé.

**Vendredi:**

Diner avec Bianca au restaurant végétarien. Affamé.

Discuté de sa carrière de mannequin. Ennuyeux.

Commandé pizza après sexe. Satisfait.

**Samedi:**

Bianca toujours dans mon lit au matin. Agacé.

Bianca oublié brosse à dent. Pris mienne. Dégoûté.

Allé au Match de Quidditch de Bienfaisance. Vu Belette, Pote-Potter avec Fille Belette et Granger. Enervé.

Cannon gagnent. Perdu trente gallions. Outré.

* * *

><p><em>'… Salut, vous êtes bien sur le portable de Ginny. Laissez un message et je vous rappellerai. BEEP!'<em>

_'… Bonjour chère sœur, c'est George. Je dois dire que tu m'impressionnes. Non seulement tu as donné à maman la plus grosse migraine de sa vie – dépassé de dix jours celle de six jours qu'on lui avait donné!- mais tu as aussi réussi à nous faire passer, Fred et moi pour des anges depuis qu'elle sait pour toi et Harry. Fred et moi n'avons jamais été mieux vus! Merci sœurette!'_

_'… Salut Ginny, c'est Fred. George a oublié de te dire qu'on veut que ton premier enfant porte nos noms parce que, après tout, c'est grâce à nous qu'Harry s'est mis en mouvement. Nous pensions à Forgina pour une fille et Georderick pour un garçon. Penses-y!'_

* * *

><p><span>Journal de …<span>

Agenda de …

Drago Malefoy : …

Registre Hebdomadaire de mes Allés et Venus pour ce Psychologue Insipide pour que je Puisse Calmer cette Folle de Pansy et que je Puisse Voir sa Fille et Eviter une Humiliation Publique.

17-23 Avril 2007

**Dimanche:**

Diner chez les Zabini avec Bianca. Bon. Satisfait.

Conversation sur mannequinat et cosmétiques. Minable.

Pansy n'aime pas Bianca. Pas surpris.

Bianca n'aime pas Katerina. Indigné.

Bianca n'aime pas les enfants. Incertain.

**Lundi:**

Vu Zabini et Pansy en action dans le bureau. Dégoûté.

Informé de ne pas pouvoir figuré dans les prénoms du futur enfant à cause de la torride photo prise de l'incident. Mécontent.

Ensorcelé par Pansy à cause de photo. Très mécontent.

**Mardi:**

Bianca passé au bureau. Agacé.

Bianca paradé et dirigé mes employés. Enervé.

Biancé réarrangé bureau. Irrité.

Vu Granger jeter regards mauvais à Bianca. Content.

**Mercredi:**

Piégé par Granger pour elfes. Soucieux.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec les elfes, Bon Dieu? Troublé.

Face à face avec Zabini à propos du problème des elfes; informé que ça fait partie du contrat de Granger. Livide.

Allé immédiatement voir Granger; interrompu son diner avec Fille Belette. Enchiladas. Bonnes. Rassasié momentanément.

Granger en colère, essayé de me jeter dehors. Diverti.

Lui dit qu'elle ne peut pas libérer mes elfes; giflé. Pas content.

Granger furieuse, peut pas parler. A l'air magnifique. Ravi.

Reconsidère problème des elfes. Perplexe.

Granger me prend dans ses bras. Trop bref. Confus.

Mal à dormir. Très confus.

**Jeudi:**

Dr Spencer voit une amélioration. Amélioration dans quoi? Perplexe.

Parlé des buts, des rêves. Déjà atteints buts et rêves. Ennuyeux.

Demandé si heureux. Incertain.

**Vendredi:**

Journée National de l'Enfant au Bureau. Rien n'a été fait. Grincheux.

Rencontré les enfants de tous les employés de Malefoy International. Irrité.

Craché dessus, frappé, vomi dessus, tiré les oreilles, pincé, mordu. Furieux.

Ecrasé dans canapé du bureau; tempes massées par Granger. Content.

**Samedi:**

Grasse matinée. Reposé.

Bianca partie. Enchanté.

Regardé match sur la wiz-vision avec Zabini et Nott. Compétitif.

Diner seul. Seul.

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Monstre

**From**: Frankenstein

**Re**: Ta mort imminente

* * *

><p>Cet e-mail est une collaboration entre les suivants:<p>

Mssrs Wealsey: Bill, Charlie, Fred, George et Ron.

Cet e-mail est un effort collectif dans le seul but de:

Te foutre les boules.

D'accord mon pote, voilà la situation en clair. Nous avons des questions et maintenant nous voulons des réponses.

Trois choses:

Aimes-tu vraiment notre sœur? L'aimer du genre prêt à prévenir ses moindres désirs et ceux de sa famille? L'aimer du genre prêt à sacrifier ta vie pour son bien et pour le bien de sa famille? L'aimer du genre prêt à prendre la responsabilité de tes choix et à te joindre à sa famille et en faire la tienne aussi?

Quand était-ce la dernière fois où tu as fait vérifier ton état mental?

Ginny est-elle enceinte?

Si la réponse est oui à la première question, continue et épouse notre sœur.

Si la réponse à la deuxième question est dans les deux ans passé, continue et épouse notre sœur.

Si la réponse est oui à la troisième question, un seul mot Potter: cours.

Si tu tiens à ta vie, tu as deux choix: 1) rencontre-nous ce soir au Chaudron Baveur à vingt heures et payes ta tournée et on ne te fera pas trop mal ou 2) ne te montre pas et meurs.

Bienvenue dans la famille.

Bill, Charlie, Fred, George et Ron.

* * *

><p><span>Journal de …<span>

Agenda de …

Drago Malefoy : …

Registre Hebdomadaire de mes Allés et Venus pour ce Psychologue Insipide pour que je Puisse Calmer cette Folle de Pansy et que je Puisse Voir sa Fille et Eviter une Humiliation Publique.

24 – 31 Avril 2007

**Dimanche:**

Allé courir. Foncé dans Granger. Excusé. Déconcerté.

Café avec Granger … pendant quatre heures. Agréable.

**Lundi:**

Levé tard, bonne nuit. Reposé.

Resté tard au bureau. Seul.

Remarqué lumière dans le bureau de Granger. Curieux.

N'a pas frappé. Incertain.

**Mardi:**

Attaqué par derrière par un homme fou au dép. technique. Furibond.

Ensorcelé à mort. Self Défense. Justifié.

Défendu par Granger. Surpris.

Technicien psychotique viré par Granger. Granger furieuse, incroyablement sexy. Stimulé.

**Mercredi:**

Belette rendu visité à Granger. Enervé.

Potter venu voir Granger. Enervé encore plus.

Granger parti tôt avec Belette et Pote-Potter. Vraiment énervé.

Zabini s'est foutu de moi. En colère.

Frappé Zabini. Toujours en colère.

Zabini m'a frappé. Coquart. Toujours en colère.

**Jeudi:**

Rendez-vous avec Spencer. Fatigué.

Demandé pour le coquart. Ennuyé.

Raconté histoire. Ennuyeux.

Demandé à propos de Granger. Pas de réponse.

Demandé à propos de Granger à nouveau. Pas de réponse.

Spencer regardé bizarrement et continué. Suspicieux.

Vendredi:

Bianca revenue en ville. Indifférent.

Bianca laissé vingt messages. Irrité.

Bianca a passé sécurité et secrétaire et envahi bureau. Frustré.

Viré secrétaire. Toujours en colère.

Grondé par Granger devant Bianca. Très frustré.

Bianca insulté la jupe de Granger. Granger est pas mal en jupe. Jupe a l'air familier. Ennuyé.

Granger secrètement ensorcelé Biancé pour qu'elle tombe. Amusé.

Bianca cogné la tête sur la chaise et gros bleu sur le front. Exulté.

**Samedi:**

Cassé avec Bianca. Extatique.

Transplané chez Zabini. Mauvaise idée.

Transplané immédiatement chez Granger. Pas là. Déçu.

Allé au lit. Seul.

**Dimanche:**

Réveillé confus.

Toujours confus

Je hais ce foutu journal.


End file.
